Diverse Destinies
by Temptress and Tempesta
Summary: A MWPP, L/J fic, about how 8 friends first met... please R/R!
1. Default Chapter Title

_DIVERSE DESTINIES; prologue_

Tempesta's Note: 

**¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨**¨''°2¬~·-.,¸ ¸,.-·~¬2°''¨`**¨'¹i|¡ ,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨** 

Congratulations, fellow Harry Potter fanatics. You get to read the prologue in this lovely new series, called "Diverse Destines". Yep, you got it. This is 100%, pure Tempesta and Temptress quality. Actually, not really. See we just got really bored and took our pencils to a steno pad and the result was the start of our story, and basically that's it. We don't have good grammar, or good spelling (my spellchecker is messed up and probably temporarily off-line. Anyone want to do it for me? Go for it, email us at temptress_and_tempesta@yahoo.com and let us know. Hah, I can see now how many hands that'll get.) Our spelling/grammar errors are results of the poor schooling in Montgomery County Public Schools, so shoot me. Now, enjoy and review. You know I'd do it for you... 

**¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨**¨''°2¬~·-.,¸ ¸,.-·~¬2°''¨`**¨'¹i|¡ ,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨** 

Temptress's Note 

**¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨**¨''°2¬~·-.,¸ ¸,.-·~¬2°''¨`**¨'¹i|¡ ,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨** 

My excuse for this lame story? Umm...boredom at Michelle's house. (Michelle would be Tempesta.) Hey, how come she got to go first when my names first in the email addy. Screwed up politics of the American System. Which is exactly why I wish I lived in England (no, seriously.) Anyway I can't spell, or do any punctuation so blame me and Michelle for that little mishap. Sorry, darlings and our spellchecker is broken so sucks for us! If you want to help, we'd appreciate it and we love reviews. I have a "theory" I developed here, If someone reviews our story, we'll review anything they have under their name because, that's fair. They took time out to read and review ours, let's show them the same courtesy. Thanks! and Enjoy! 

Ginny :)'s note; Well, I do live in England, so some of the things I have spell checked will probebly have been changed to the UK way of spelling, sorry if you have a prob with that. ANYWAY, the only things I can take any credit for are spellchecking [badly. Did you know that the spellchecker dosn't have the word "Spellchecker" on it? :)], redoing punctuation [probably even worse], and adding approximately 1 new sentance to the original thing. And putting this on the net. Tempestra & Temptress did all the hard work. PLEASE R/R MY STORIES! I promise they're quite good... *puppy eyes* ^_^ 

**¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨**¨''°2¬~·-.,¸ ¸,.-·~¬2°''¨`**¨'¹i|¡ ,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨** 

DiScLaImEr 

**¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨**¨''°2¬~·-.,¸ ¸,.-·~¬2°''¨`**¨'¹i|¡ ,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨** 

Welcome my friends to the show that never ends, it's magically rated so kids put your parents to bed. The characters Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Watson, Peter Pettigrew, and anyone else that she has claim too is J.K Rowlings, and she has them copywrited. We do not claim to have these characters under of résumé (if you want to see some of our early fics just ask=), point being she owns them and we do not. We do, however, own Corina Robbins, Ivy Krittion, Emerald (who I just noticed has nothing to do with emeralds and don't know why we chose to name her that.) and the first names of the families...hah. All dialogue represented in this fiction belongs to the T_and_T Production company, in which, we run. Thank you. Also question of the day...What was Lily Potters maiden name? Does anyone know or is it the same mystery as "Why do you have to wash dishes before you put them in the dish washer?" by the way; does that make sense to anyone else either? Oh and thank you Ginny :) because, you made this possible. Oh, I do love our long emails back and forward (BTW Temptress is writing the disclaimer, Temptress is me.) Last little thing, I love email so send, send, send! I will respond! Now, go read...please? 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Is this the beginning Starting the end? 

Will we all become friends? 

Each others wounds our time together shall mend. 

Will we often find ourselves talking, and laughing in each others dens? 

Is this how it all starts? 

Is this really the begging, starting the end? 

We will be eight friends. 

Each others wounds our time together shall mend. 

Talking and laughing 

This is the begging of the end. 

~*Lily*~ 

Mum and Dad told me to meet them outside the biggest building on the alleyway, Flourish and Botts at three thirty. We had happily discovered that the letter I received wasn't a practical joke. How wonderful? I get to go to a school in the depths of England and learn how to be a witch! My parents were getting my books, quills, ink and parchment while I was left to the task of trying on robes. Mum had entrusted me with about thirty coins called Galleons, or something like that. It was a wizard form of money, a task to get converted. If I needed more money they said they'd come back with me later. The only problem was, I didn't quiet know where I was going, this was after all my first time in Diagon Alley. I kept walking. 

An incredibly odd thought hit me, what would Petunia think if she were here now? Petunia, my judgmental, nosy git of a sister. Oh, don't get me wrong I love her...she just sort of despises my existence. She locked herself in her room for hours when I got the letter. To tell you the truth I found that slightly amusing. I was getting a little peeved because, I couldn't figure out where I was going. No where had I seen a shop for robes. Walking down the corner a little longer I saw a rather pleasent- looking women and walked up to her. 

"Miss could you please tell me the direction of a shop that sells robes?" I asked politely. 

"First time at Hogwarts?" she asked smiling. 

"Yes," I admitted. How'd she know? She smiled again. 

"My son James is going there this year. He went with his father to find his friend Sirius and then I'm going to go with them to find what they need. Would you like to come with us?" she asked. 

"I'd love to. Just I have to be back with my parents at three thirty." I said relived. 

"Wonderful. Oh here they come now," she pointed to two boys being accompanied by two older men. The one boy had untidy black hair, he was tall and lanky. The other though probably only eleven was starting to develop muscles, longer black hair and was also just as tall. The two older men looked like older versions of the boys. 

~*James*~ 

As I walked down the street with Sirius, Sirius's father "Uncle" Lucifer and my dad I was sublimely happy. Sirius and I were starting our first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, what could be better? I can tell you now, nothing tops this. Mum was waiting for us on the corner next to The Magical Menagerie, so we were going to find here and then go look for school supplies. I saw my mother, and she was standing next to someone else. A short girl with fiery red hair, she must be the same age as us, maybe younger. Was she lost? 

"Taylene," Dad called to Mum. She waved at all of us and motioned for us to come over. We reached them and I noticed this girl had very bright, green eyes. She smiled, nervously at us. 

"This is...I'm sorry dear, I didn't catch your name," Mum smiled down at the girl. The girl blushed, and then began to mumble something. "Sorry, dear what was that?" Mum prodded. 

"Lily. Lily Watson," she finally stammered out. 

"Well, nice to meet you Lily." Dad offered his hand to her. She took it, shaking nervously and returned the handshake. "That's Lucifer Black, his son Sirius and my son James." 

"Hello Lily," Sirius's dad shook her hand. Lily smiled, a shaky smile. 

"Hello," she stammered. 

"What year are you in?" Sirius asked. 

"I'm just starting," she answered. 

"So are James and Sirius. By the way I'm Taylene Potter," Mum said, beaming at Sirius and I. "James, introduce yourself like a proper gentlemen." 

"I'm James Potter. Pleased to make your acquaintance," it sounded rather put on, but I shook her hand anyway. A just rolled my eyes at Lily when my mum's back was turned. Mum didn't notice, and just as well really, so she looked simply delighted with my act of "welcoming". 

"Well, dear I promised we'd show you to Madam Malkin's. The boys have to get robes also, so let's get on with it," Mum smiled again. "Come along, boys." 

She and Lily walked slightly ahead of us. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off Lily's back, her red hair was...enchanting. What am I saying? I'm eleven for crying out loud! 

~*Sirius*~ 

I was having a great day. First, dad surprised me and told me he was going to buy me a broom. First years aren't supposed to have them so it'd have to stay at home while I was at Hogwarts, but it was broom nonetheless. Then we met James and "Uncle" Richie in Diagon Alley to go buy some stuff for Hogwarts. We were walking, talking about what else? Qudditch when we saw "Aunt" Tayelene and someone I'd never met before. From our conversation, well not just ours the adult's, too, I found out she would also be a first year. Someone prefect to play pranks on...hmm, interesting. 

Anyway "Aunt" Taylene and her were walking ahead and something odd happened. At first the only thing James seemed to want to do was stare at that girls back, and then as if he noticed what he was doing did everything to avoid looking at her back. Odd, did my best friend discover girls when I wasn't looking? Please, God no! Spare him the pain! 

"There's Madam Malkin's." James's Mum smiled at us. She headed us all into the little robes shop. Inside I saw some of the most detailed dress robes I'd ever seen. On another side were children's robes, I figured we'd be headed there. 

"Okay, boys go with your fathers. Lily come with me, dear." 

"OK, boys. The list said black with silver fastenings right?" Mr. Potter gazed uncertainly at the section we were looking at. "No, Uncle Richie. It was purple with bright orange fastenings," I joked. "Uncle" Richie laughed. 

"Nice try, Sirius. It was black robes right, Lucifer?" he asked, eyeing my dad. 

"No clue. Kassidy has the list at home. I'm pretty sure it's not orange and purple though" Dad smiled at me. Just then I heard yelling from the other end of the shop. 

"JAKOB YOU LITTLE SNEAK GET BACK HERE!" 

~*Corina*~ 

I ran inside the shop my youngest brother had just disappeared into. The little sneak stole my diary. I couldn't let him get away with that. I watched his silvery hair duck behind a rack of "1/2 off Robes". I ran at it, clawed into the robes when a hand snatched me from behind. 

"Young Lady, contain yourself!" A harsh women's voice flooded through my brain. 

"My brother just took my Diary and I'd be really happy to get it back. I can't do that very well when your letting him get away, now can I?" I snapped at the lady. She let go of me as Jakob stepped out. He handed me my diary and ran outside. I tried to run after him, but the women held her grip on my collar. 

"Little Madam, you should have respect for your elders. That was not very elegant of a young lady," she tightened grip on my shoulder. "Where are you parents?" 

"My mum's with my older brothers, and well my dad is with my younger brothers. I was trying to find my mother when that brat stole my diary and ran in here. Can I please go now?" I smiled, as innocently as possible. 

"You, Child, will stay here. I'm going to find your parents," she turned to one of the other shop attendants. "Watch her, Drusilla. I'll be back in a second." 

"Will do, Madam Malkin." A bright blue eyed, teenager stood looking at me. "Do you need new robes? Might as well get 

'em fitted for yer." 

I noticed now she had a slight accent, I just couldn't place it. 

"Yes, that'd be nice," I smiled. At least this one didn't seem to care about my little outburst. Besides, I could have the robes fitted and when Mum got here, though she'd be upset and angry could get them for me and we could go home. She walked me to a section near the back where another girl and I guessed her mother were trying on robes. 

"That one seems like a perfect fit," the women smiled at the girl. "Oh, Drusilla...isn't this one nice?" 

"Yes it's lovely Mrs. Potter." She smiled and then turned to me. "Which school? Hogwarts I presume. Awfully long way to come from near Beauxbatons or Durmstrang." 

"Hogwarts," I confirmed. She smiled and began to get out a measuring tape. Of course, not the typical muggle measuring tape, a magical one. I had experienced this before when I had to buy a dressrobe for Andrew (my eldest brother who was now 24) had his wedding. The tape wound itself around my waist, Drusilla recorded a measurement, the tape kept measuring everything of possible importance until it was done and Drusilla had recorded all of my measurements. 

"Ah, you and Miss Watson are just about the same size. Try this on." She handed me a black robe with simple silver fastenings and I walked into the small dressing room and put it on. Looking in the mirror, I looked just as I had when I came inside except this robe was black not blue. I stepped out. 

"Perfect fit, eh?" Drusilla asked as soon as I came out. 

"It's nice." I agreed. She walked over to racks of robes she had and returned to me with several more. "Try these on and tell me which fits best. I'll be back in a second." She told me, as she walked over to where a group of two boys were standing with men who I presumed were their fathers. 

~*Remus*~ 

I slipped out of the shop my parents were in, hoping to see some children my age to talk to. I didn't have many friends back home because of my... condition. Unfortunate, but I hoped Hogwarts would change all of that. The Headmaster, Professor Dumbeldore, had said it would be no problem for me each month when I underwent my transformations. They already knew what they were going to do and would fully explain it to me when I arrived there in one week. 

I walked down the street, glancing at the married couples, children running around without a care in the world. I wish I didn't have a care in the world. 

I spied Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, and decided to see what was new in there. I constantly needed new robes, not exactly new, mostly used for during my transformations many of my robes were destroyed. 

Inside I saw two boys standing with their fathers, a girl and her mother and another girl trying on robes. The boys and their fathers laughed about something, I wish I could be that carefree. 

"Hello Remus," Drusilla smiled at me as I walked inside. I frequently saw her as I was in here more often then other wizards, presumably. 

"Nice to see you Drusilla," she insisted I call her by her name not Miss Hulltersom, as was her full title. 

"What can I do for you today?" she smiled at me. "You already got your robes for Hogwarts. I saw to that last week." "Just browsing while mother and father look in Apothicary." I answered. 

"Drusilla, dear." The women I saw with her daughter called Drusilla over. She waved to me before walking to the pair. I walked over, as near as I dared anyway, to the fathers and sons. 

"Hello, there." One of them said. The boys looked remarkably alike, both with black hair though ones was untidy and the others was longer. Both smiled at me. 

"Hi." I said. 

"I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter. Who are you?" the one who had spoken asked me. 

"I'm Remus Lupin." I replied. 

"Nice to meet you Remus," the one named James smiled at me. "Starting Hogwarts this year?" 

"Yes, and you?" I asked. 

"Yeah, what house do you want to get into?" Sirius asked. "I especially like Gryffindor, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad." I smiled back for the first time. 

"So long as I'm not in Stinking Slytherin." Sirius grinned. "I couldn't bare with the shame!" 

"I really want to get into Gryffindor. That's supposed to be the best house. Plus, all of my relatives went there." James put in. Just then one of their fathers walked over. 

"Hello." He smiled at me, then turned to both of them. "Come on, boys. Your mother is going to buy the robes and meet us in the Three Broomsticks after she sees Lily to her parents." 

"Can Remus come too Dad?" James asked, happily. Never had anyone invited me to go anywhere. Most of the people in my village knew of my secret so they never approached me if they could help it. 

"If it's all right with his parents I suppose so." The man answered smiling at all three of us. 

"Can you Remus?" James asked me eagerly. 

"Well, I have to find them. Their at Apothicary." I answered. Of course, I want to go with you more then anything. To have friends, how wonderful. 

"We can stop there, it's sort of on the way." James's dad said. 

And so we left Madam Malkin's as a group. James, Sirius and I began to talk about Quidditch as we walked. While, they argued over who was better Bulgaria or Ireland I was immersed in thought. Could I finally have friends? Would I be truly accepted? Is this...Is this what I've been waiting for all my life? 

~*Peter*~ 

Mother and Father couldn't decide who would bring me to Diagon Alley so I was forced to go by myself. Mother and Father were always fighting now. I didn't know if it had to do with Dad finding out my Mother was a witch, or more the fact I was soon to be a wizard. Probably both. 

I got the letter of acceptance from Hogwarts a few weeks ago. I was so happy, so was Mother and then Father had to ruin it all. He hit Mother, and then apologised. Then he asked her to explain it to him, he got mad and nearly took apart the table. Eventually he said I could go, only because he was sick of my whining. One situation when that ability comes in handy. Mother gave me the number for her Gringotts account and I went to Diagon Alley by myself. 

Now, here I am sitting in the Three Broomsticks by myself when three boys walk in accompanied by two older men. How I wished that my father and I were part of that group. The boys laughing, and talking about my favourite sport, Qudditich. They all sat down at a table, the older men ordered them all butterbeer. They were all oblivious to the fact I was watching them intently. The boys started to talk about Hogwarts. They were entering First Year, too. 

"Can I get you anything else?" The pub-manager asked me. 

"No thank you." I said shakily. She grinned and walked away. I was left back, alone with my thoughts. 

Then three faces appeared around me. 

"Hello." They all same at the same time. It was the three boys I had been thinking about a few moments ago. 

"Hi," I managed to stammer. 

"I'm James Potter. That's Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." One of them smiled at me. 

Smiled at me, when I had never had true friends before. Were they trying to be friendly? Or were they getting ready to put me down? 

"I'm Peter." I answered quickly. They all nodded. 

"We noticed you were all alone over here and we thought we'd invite you to join you to join us." The one who was named Remus Lupin told me. "Would you like to?" _Like_ to? I'd _love_ to! I couldn't believe my luck. 

"Yes," I hoped I managed to say as normally as possible. I walked with them over to the table, the older men smiling. They introduced themselves as Richard Potter and Lucifer Black. We all began to drink our butterbear and talk about Hogwarts. I finally felt...and odd sense of belonging. 

~*Emerald*~ 

"Come on, Emmie." my older sister Arika dragged me into Madam Malkins. "Mum told me I had to get you seven new robes and we do not have a lot of time. I have to meet Eric in thirty minutes." 

She glared at me. Eric was her "secret" boyfriend. I only knew about him because, I accidentally walked in on them kissing. Not a sight I wished to see again...ever. 

"All right. You know I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself. Give me the money, you and Eric can go do...what is it exactly your going to do?" I started. She glared at me so I continued on. "After your done meet me in the Three Broomsticks and then we can go home. Mum and Dad don't ever have to know." 

"Did I mention your my favourite little sister?" she asked me. Truthfully, not lately, I thought. I smiled anyway as she handed me the sack of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. 

"Meet me there in an hour. No later, got it? And no wandering around." 

"I understand. Have fun." I smiled, glad to see her retreating back. 

"Can I help you?" a women asked me. 

"Yes, I need robes for Hogwarts." 

"You and ever other girl that walks through these doors. Come along, back here. I'm Drusilla by the way." She pointed me to the back. 

A girl with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes was trying on some black robes. Along with another girl who had shinny black hair and unusual blue eyes. Some other women who I could only assume was ones mother stood watching as the girls tried on different sized robes. 

"Hello." The redhead smiled at me. 

"Hi." I said as I passed with Drusilla. She lead me over to where a measuring tape was floating in mid- air. She took my measurements and handed me a bunch of robes. After trying them on, they all fit perfectly. She took them up and I paid for them. 

"Drusilla? Drusilla! Where is that blasted girl? I have her parents right here." The real Madam Malkin (I'd seen her in an advertisement for the Daily Prophet.), accompanied by two fuming parents walked towards us. 

"Yikes!." The girl with black hair muttered, as she ducked behind the robes she had been going through. 

"Corina..." Her father, I supposed, started. She slowly emerged from behind the robes. "What do you have to say for yourself?" 

"Jakob stole my diary, honest, he did! It's just her problem he ran in here, and I tried to get him back. When has it been against the law to have privacy?" She sounded diplomatic, but scared. 

The women who had been watching the girls try on robes began to laugh. "She did no harm, Madam Malkin. Really, now. She chased the young man in here to retrieve her diary, no harm done. She did not even knock over a display. I find it rather preposterous your reacting the way you are." She smiled, and winked at Corina. 

"See, Daddy?" 

"Preposterous? Hah, she disrupted my customers." Madam Malkin, still felt the urge to argue the issue. I smiled as the elder women laughed again. 

"I was not disrupted. Were you Lily?" she turned to the redhead. 

"Not at all." Lily grinned and she too winked at Corina. 

"You see. Overreaction." The women continued. Madam Malkin, flushed red, opened her mouth to protest. 

"I-I-I-I...I see what your trying to say Mrs. Potter. I shall not punish this young lady for actions that were certainly not her fault. Sorry for wasting your time Mr. and Mrs. Robbins." Madam Malkin finally grimaced. She glared at Corina, who was stifling laughs, and then walked into the back room of the shop. 

"Thank you, Taylene." Mr.Robbins smiled at her. 

"Not at all, Murray. Linda I haven't seen you since the last meeting, how are you?" Mrs. Potter smiled at both of Corina's parents. 

"Stressed thanks to my daughter here. By the way that's Corina, I don't think you've ever met her." Mrs. Robbins smiled as she embraced Mrs. Potter. Mrs. Potter laughed. 

"Would you care to come to the Three Broomsticks after Corina and Lily are done here? I must meet Richard in there." Mrs. Potter asked after shaking Mr. Robbins hand. 

"I'd love to. Who's Lily?" Mrs. Robbins asked. "I was aware you had a son, but not a daughter." 

"She's not my daughter, Linda. She's a sweet, young lady who I was helping get ready for Hogwarts." Mrs. Potter smiled at Lily. Then she turned to me, "And I don't believe we've met, dear. I'm Taylene Potter. That's Miss Lily Watson. Mr. and Mrs. Robbins and that is their daughter Corina." 

"I'm Emerald Slopey." I smiled at all of them. 

"Are you starting Hogwarts, as well?" Corina walked up to me, after handing her parents her robes. "Yes, and you?" I asked. I knew the answer, obviously yes. I still somehow felt obligated to ask. 

"Yes,. I think Lily is too." She smiled. 

"Yes, I am." Lily was now standing next to us. 

"Lily dear, I'm afraid we're a little behind schedule. Come along, dear. I'll get you back to your parents." 

Mrs. Potter glanced at her watch. Lily handed her a change purse, which I assumed was full of her money and the pile of robes. 

"I'll get your things to Corina." Mr. Robbins smiled at his daughter. The parents all walked over where Madam Malkin was and began to pay for the robes. 

"So what house to you want to get in?" Corina burst out. 

"Houses?" Lily asked. I knew then that she wasn't a pureblood. 

"You're a muggle-born?" Corina asked. 

Upon seeing the look on Lily's face she explained. 

"Your not witch or wizard born are you?" 

"Oh, no. What are the houses?" Lily asked again. 

"There's four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. My Mum and Dad were both in Ravenclaw, so I suppose I'll be happy there. I really want to be in Gryffindor though. How about you, Emerald?" Corina smiled. 

"I haven't really thought about it. I suppose Ravenclaw would be fine. All my families been in Gryffindor, except my sister Arika. She's in her seventh year and in Hufflepuff. As long as I don't go into Slytherin, I'll be happy." I answered. Corina nodded her head when I talked about Slytherin. 

"I agree. Slytherin is the worst!" 

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Lily asked eyeing us. She obviously hadn't heard about all the bad witches and wizards it produced. Arika was always complaining they used dark magic to win the Inter-House Championship and Qudditch Cup. "Well, Slytherin is... bad. It produces the most dark wizards and witches. Hardly anyone that is in Slytherin turns out to be a good witch or wizard. It's just bad." Corina explained to Lily. 

"Oh, then I don't want to go there. I don't mind, which ever house I get in I just hope I do well." she smiled shyly. 

"Don't worry about being a muggleborn. I mean, I'm a wizard born and I don't know much. My parents said I had to wait until Hogwarts to learn it." Corina confessed. 

I didn't say anything, but I didn't have an advantage either. My parents felt the same way. 

"Come along, Lily. I'll get you back to your parents." Mrs. Potter walked back over to us. 

"I guess I'll see you all September First then. Bye." Lily called as she and Mrs. Potter walked out of the shop and down the street, out of sight. 

"Come on Corina. We're going to meet the Potters and Lucifer Black for a drink." Mrs. Robbins called to Corina as she and her husband left the shop. 

"Bye, then, I guess," Corina smiled. 

"Nope. I have to meet my sister at the Three Broomsticks, I'm going with you." I smiled. She grinned back. 

~*Ivy*~ 

I had been wandering the muggle streets of London for about an hour now. My bloodline of superiority did not often lower themselves to the ... of embarrassment of seeing these confounded muggles at work. I, an eleven year old girl, received whistles and cat calls from dunderhead construction workers. Agh! The irony of the situation! I was about to Curse them when I remembered the commotion it may cause, and did not want the Ministry of Magic swooping down barraging me about the underage law. So, I decided against it. Reluctantly, I might add. 

I spotted the alleyway that would lead me to Diagon Alley and followed it. After floating through the magic barrier I stopped when I saw "it". 

The girl from my dreams, the three adults around her went unnoticed. It had to be her. The red-hair, expressive emerald eyes. Yes, this was the girl from my premonition. Surely! 

Most of my family had been Seers, except only the people in the family had known. I closed my eyes and briefly tried to remember the premonition I had, only the night before.... 

~*Ivy's Preminiton*~ 

I, or an older version of myself, with the same shimmery white blonde hair and violet eyes, was sitting with a group of three women at a fashionable pub. One had fiery red hair, deeply expressive green eyes and perfectly toned skin. The other had shinny black hair that shone like a raven's feathers and quiet uncommon blue eyes. The third cropped auburn hair and mischievously honey gold eyes. We had to be about thirty and the redhead was unmistakably pregnant. 

"So have you and James decided on a name yet, Lily?" The auburn hair girl asked sipping on her beverage. I didn't know how, but her name came to me...Emerald. 

"If it's a girl, we thought of Hope. If James has his way thought it'll be Harry for a boy." The redhead, Lily smiled, patting her overlarge belly with pride. 

"As if we need more troublemakers! It scares me to think what Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would to do a baby, James." I felt myself laugh, as did the other three. The one who said it's name came to me as well...Corina. I somehow knew she, more then all of us, would suffer, unbearable pain in the near future. 

"Oh, there they are." I saw my own finger point to the window. I saw the shapes of four men, all with the same grim faces. Then the vision faded to darkness. 

~*Ivy (Reality)*~ 

I opened my eyes again. The girl was no longer in my line of sight, but my senses told me to enter the pub where she had stood only moments before. I walked across the street and stopped when I heard a familiar laughter. Where I knew it from, I had no idea. 

"Your hilarious, Emerald!" Cried a girl. I glanced across the street to where the voices, and familiar laughter had come from. I nearly fell to the ground, grasping the door handle of the pub for support was the only thing that kept me on my feet. Walking towards the pub was one of the girls from my dream. The one who was talking had the same raven hair and piercing blue eyes, only much younger. And didn't she just say Emerald? I saw the other girl she had been talking to. Auburn hair only down to her thigh, same honey gold eyes. No mistaking those two. While I had been thinking of this, they accompanied by two adults had gotten to a point where I could reach out and touch them, 

"Are you Ivy Krittion?" One of the adults, the female, was eyeing me. 

"Yes." I managed to choke out. I let go of the door handle. The two girls conversation had stopped. "I knew your mother, sweetheart. She was a wonderful women." The women smiled at me again. My mother had been dead for seven years. Although everyone said we looked alike, I had never known her. I had only one picture of us together, when I was four and cradled in her arms, it was fading with age. 

"Thank you." That's the only thing I ever said to people who knew my mother. They all said the same thing. "How's your father and Sarah?" She asked. I didn't want to converse with her, I needed to speak to her daughters or the children who were with her. 

"Papa's fine. Sarah's...well." I managed to mumble. I especially disliked my stepmother Sarah, who I knew would rather have married my father if I had not been in the deal. The women smiled at me. 

"That's wonderful to here, dear. Would you care to join us for a drink? Perhaps some butterbeer?" She asked me. I loved butterbeer, I hadn't had any of a while. I tried to get some last week when Sarah took me here to buy robes and supplies for Hogwarts. She refused, as I expected her too. Not only would I get some of the wonderful wizard drink, I could talk with the girls. 

"I'd love too." I smiled, sweetly. "That's Corina Robbins, my daughter. And that's Emerald. They are both starting Hogwarts this year, as I believe are you." she said leading us all inside the Three Broomsticks. 

"Hello." Emerald, Corina and I said at the same time. The women, I still did not know and did not have a name, lead us to a table. Her husband, I can only assume, went to the bar to order the drinks. 

"BULGARIA HAS TALABOT! ARE YOU MAD, JAMES? HE COULD FLY CIRCLES AROUND DONAVAN!" A boy with past shoulder length black hair was yelling. 

"Sirius sit down." Came a women's voice. I couldn't help, curious, I looked over to the table where the noise had come from. I saw two older women, three older men, the boy who yelled, another boy who had untidy black hair, a sandy hared boy, a rat-faced putrid boy, and the redheaded girl. 

"Sorry Aunt Taylene." The boy was saying. 

"Oh look Linda! Murray come here, will you?" The women called, noticing us and she looked around the pub. "Come along girls." The women who spoke earlier told us. We did as instructed and walked over to the table. 

"Hello. Oh my, is this Morgana's daughter?" The other women asked. The women, who had taken me into the pub nodded. A smile passed over the women's face as she continued to talk. 

"Oh, child. You look just like your mother." 

"Thank you." I said as our drinks were placed in front of us. 

"You know what I just noticed?" One of the older men asked no one in particular. "All of these children are starting Hogwarts this year. Isn't that odd?" 

"Lucifer, you have once again astounded us with your intellect." The other man smiled. 

"Lucifer" punched him playfully in the arm. 

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I'm Taylene Potter. That is my husband, Richard ," she pointed to the man who had just spoken. "That's Lucifer Black." she pointed to the other man. "You know Richard and Murray Robbins." she pointed to the couple who brought me into the pub. "Marina and Travis Watson." she pointed to people who looked like they might be the redheads parents. "Children, introduce yourselves." 

"I'm James Potter." The boy with untidy hair smiled. "Pleased to meet you." 

"Sirius Black." The boy who was yelling earlier smiled and bowed. "Mischief Maker, Extraordinare!." 

I laughed. 

"Remus Lupin." The sandy hared boy smiled. 

"Peter...Pettigrew." The little rat-faced boy stuttered. 

"Lily Watson. How do you do?" The redhead smiled at me. 

"I'm fine, and you?" I asked. 

"Wonderful." She answered. 

"I'm Corina Robbins." Of course, I already knew this. I didn't say anything, just nodded. 

"I guess I'm last. My name is Emerald Slopey." She flashed her honey-coloured eyes. 

"Hello." I said to all of them as I sipped on my butterbeer. 

"Do you guys like Qudditch?" Sirius asked the girls. 

"Yes, I love it!" Corina smiled. "It's one of the best wizarding sports. I'd be a git if I didn't!" Emerald answered. 

"I love it. Though the beaters from Russia are horrid." I commented. Lily was staring at all of us dumbstruck. 

"Qudditich?" She asked timidly. The boys, with help from Richard Potter, Lucifer Black and Murray Robbins, explained the concept of Qudditich to Lily rather well. 

"OK, I see." She said when they were done. Suddenly, she glanced at her watch."Oh no! It's quater to four! I said I'd meet my mum and dad at three thirty! I really have to go!" she stood up haurriedly "Sorry, but I'll already be in trouble, and I really can't stay to chat!" 

"OK, bye Lily. See you on the Hogwarts Express!" 

She ran off, clutching the package containing her robes to her chest. She reached the doorway, when she dropped the fold of black and silver material onto the floor. 

"Oh, crimmens! Of all the dratted-" she muttered to herself, as James and Sirius helped her pick them up "Well, bye!" She ran off again, this time, with more success. I heard several boys who were also in The Three Broomsticks, snigger. Stupid idiots. 

"EMMIE!" a girl called over the crowd of boys, now at the door. "Come on, Emmie we have to go." She said when she reached the table, grabbing Emerald by the arm. 

"Well, I've got to go now. Bye." Emerald called as she walked out the door. 

"We'll meet you next Sunday at the Hogwarts Express. Bye!" Corina called as Emerald walked out the door. 

"We'd best be going too," Taylene Potter nodded to her husband and son. "Farewell." 

"Bye, see you all September First." James called as they too left the Three Broomsticks. "Come on Sirius. We've got to go before your mother wallops me in the head with a broomstick for being late." 

Lucifer Black tapped his son on the shoulder. 

"Bye Remus. Bye Peter. Bye Corina. Bye Ivy." Sirius yelled over his shoulder as they also departed. 

"Well, Corina. It's our turn to leave I'm afraid...bye." Mrs. Robbins smiled at her daughter. 

"See you next Sunday." Corina flashed a smile at me. 

"Bye." I smiled back. 

"Well good-bye Remus. Nice to meet you Ivy." Peter called as he walked out the door. 

Remus turned to me and smiled. 

"Where do you have to go?" He asked. 

"No where really. I just came back here because, I was really bored at home." I said. 

"Well, would you like me to walk you to the barrier? it's not that far, but..." He asked. 

"Sure." I smiled. Together we walked out the door and down the narrow street. We stopped briefly at the entrance to the barrier. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you on September First. Good-bye, Ivy." He winked at me as he walked away. 

"See you then, Remus." I said as I stepped through the barrier. 

I walked up the streets of muggle London smiling, for I knew Hogwarts was going to be an adventure. I didn't need to be a Seer to tell that... 

_________________________________________________________________________ 

OK, please R/R, folks! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Circle of friends, 

Our fun times will never end. 

Like stars burning bright, 

Our friendship shall 

withstand even the darkest night. 

Helping each other along the way, 

Smiling together each and everyday. 

Close and Tightknit is how we should be, 

A group to the end, The seven of you and me. 

~*Ivy*~ 

"IVY! Get out of bed you lazy little girl! Your father will be home any minute!" Sarah snapped at me through my door. 

I moved around a little, knocking the sheets of silk to the floor. I got up and reached for my hair brush, untying my ponytail. My silver blonde locks fell down and I began to brush them. After I was completely satisfied with the results I did my hair into a French plaite, then went over to my wardrobe to find something acceptable to where for Papa's return. 

"Ivy are you up yet?" Sarah called again. 

"Yes, Sarah." I yelled back. 

I opened the wardrobe's doors, revealing only part of my clothes. Most of them, including my best robes, were already packed away for Hogwarts. 

I couldn't wait to get out of this empty house, get away from Sarah and finally figure out these premonitions. They plagued me the night I returned from my visit at Diagon Alley. 

The one where I met Lily, Corina, Emerald, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter; The one where I saw the three girls from my first premonition. 

As I looked for my nicest outfit I let my mind drift to the one I had as soon as my head had hit the pillow when I arrived home that day. 

~*Ivy's second premintion*~ 

A girl with beautiful blue eyes, and raven hair had just finished her song. The small London club went wild, cheering madly for the girl. She bowed and jumped off stage to return to her group of friends. This girl was unmistakably...Corina Robbins. She sat down across from me, smiling. 

"So how bad did I stink?" 

"You were wonderful." A man with long black hair hugged her. 

Everyone else, including myself, nodded in agreement. She had a wonderful voice. 

"Well, James, Remus we better head for home. It's late and we have that inspection tomorrow. Sorry, Corina. We'll be able to stay the whole time, next month." The man continued after taking a swig of beer. 

"What inspection?" The fourth man sitting with us asked, eyes wide with curiosity. 

"We have to search the Malfoy Manor. Sorry Peter, but that's all we're allowed to say." A sandy-blonde man said as he and the other two stood up. 

"Well, I suppose I'll be off as well then." Peter stood and walked out. The other three put on their heavy cloaks. Kissing us each on the cheek in farewell left. Lily, Corina, Emerald and I sat across from each other sipping on coffee. I now knew undoubtedly who they were. We talked about our jobs, live and that's pretty much it. 

"Corina your next." A tall man tapped Corina on the shoulder. 

"Wish me luck." Corina winked as she followed him to the stage. 

~*Ivy (Reality)*~ 

I forgot the premonition for now because, I heard my front door open. Forgetting about changing into a more appropriate outfit I ran down the steps. 

Sarah hugged my father, who stood there carrying a suitcase. 

"Ivy." He said as she ran into his now outstretched arms. "How are you, sweetie?" He asked. 

"I'm fine, daddy." I smiled. 

"Ivy, Sarah and I have something to tell you." He beamed at Sarah and then turned back to me smiling that toothy smile that I loved so much. 

"Sarah is going to have a baby Ivy." In that instant my world crashed. I mean I always secretly hoped that Dad and Sarah would split up over something dramatic, like out of a tragic play.... but a baby?! That was to much to handle. Then they'd stay together as long...as long as one was alive. How could I deal with a commanding stepmother and a her baby to look after? 

"Isn't that wonderful dear?" 

"Perhaps she's to shocked to speak." Sarah offered smiling in that fake way of hers. 

"Ivy, dear?" Father felt my head. 

"I'm fine, Dad." I said, as real as possible. "Can I go to Diagon Alley with you today I think I forgot something." I asked, lying. 

"I'm sorry, Ivy. It's not possible for me to go with you today, I have to go with Sarah to the doctor. I can give you the account at Gringotts and you can go yourself if you wish." He said, beaming again, at Sarah. 

The thought of her having a child, who acted just as selfishly as she did, sickened me. 

"Fine." I glared at Sarah, hoping I sounded as cold as I could. "Good-bye." I nodded, grabbing my cloak and heading out the door. 

Then I realized I was still in my pyjamas and went to change. 

~*Remus*~ 

Ahhh, the last day of waiting. 

This morning I woke up, got dressed and went downstairs to a marvelous surprise. Mother and Father had gotten me a new book on Defense Against The Dark Arts. That's the subject I had been most interested in taking at Hogwarts. 

I couldn't wait to read it. After breakfast I walked outside and sat under my favorite Maple Tree. I started reading the passages in the book, aloud and to myself. After about a half and hour my mother walked outside and sat down beside me. 

"Remus, darling. Would you like to come to Diagon Alley with me? I have to pick up something for your father." She asked. 

"OK, Mum." I sighed. 

She stood up and walked inside. 

It took me a moment longer to collect myself and my book. I walked inside and saw my father reading the Daily Prophet, a concerned look creasing his brow. 

"Anything wrong, Dad?" 

"Remus? Huh? Oh, no. Not at all." Dad tried to hide the headline from my view. I only glimpsed it, Voldermort Killings Increase. 

"Remus, go with your mother. I'll see you when you get home." 

"Bye, Dad." I couldn't help, but wonder why he didn't want to share the news of killings with me. Did he think I couldn't handle it? Was Voldermort a famous werewolf, and did he not want to remind me of my curse more often then he had to? Why didn't Dad want to talk to me? 

I decided not to worry about it now, I walked into the living room. Mother was standing with the pot of Floo Powder in her hands. 

"Let's get going Remus." She smiled at me, taking some of the find power in her hands and tossing it to the fire. As the green flames soared she called, "Diagon Alley." 

I myself grabbed the Floo Powder, tossing the light powder into the flames, watching as they turned green, "Diagon Alley." Spinning madly, though I was used to the twisty ride, stopping when I saw my mothers fair hair. 

"That, as always, was interesting." 

"Remus, come on. If you want you can stop in Quality Qudditch Supplies while, I go and get what your father needs." She said. 

Considering I love Qudditch it didn't take me long to mumble "See you Later", and run around the corner. 

I was really happy walking in the door, seeing the latest Shooting Star 02 models. I touched the bristles of the broom, running my hand along the sleek and shinny handle. I wished I had one of these, but first years weren't allowed their own brooms. Hah, who was I kidding? My dad would never, ever buy me a broom. 

"Hello, can I help you?" A salesperson asked me. He looked cross because, I don't think I was supposed to be touching the broom. 

"No thank you. I think I'll be going now. Have a nice day." I commented as I left the door. 

Where could I go now? Maybe Florence Flourintins Ice Cream Parlor. Yes, that'd be fun. 

I walked down the street, humming to myself. I'd be going to Hogwarts in less then a day now. Away from the discrimination of my village, away from everything. And perhaps now with James, Sirius and Peter I'd have friends. 

Of course they'd never know what I was-- No that could never happen. 

As I was walking I noticed a blonde head poking out from the crowd, she turned a little and I saw Ivy's violet eyes. 

"IVY!" I called. She turned, looked straight at me and started to walk over. 

"Hello, Remus. Do you live here or something?" She smiled. 

"No. My Mum had to pick something up for my dad so I decided to come along. How about you?" I asked her. 

Then I remembered she didn't live in Diagon Alley because, she had to walk through the barrier to get home. 

"No, sadly. I came for something to do. My stepmother and father just dropped a great big surprise on me. And it's not a good surprise." She was glaring at her feet. 

I half expected them to burst into flames because she was staring so intently. She seemed rather upset. 

"Would you like to talk about it over Double Fudge Mint Chip Ice Cream?" I asked. 

She smiled at me, tossing her silvery blonde hair, which was in a French plaite, back. 

"My treat. Come on." She grabbed my hand, we ran through the crowd of people over to the Ice Cream Parlor. Florence Flourintin, himself waiting on an elderly wizard couple in front of us. 

We walked up to him, when it was our turn. "Two Double Fudge Mint Chip Ice Creams, please." Ivy smiled. 

"That'll be three sickles and two knuts." Florence smiled as he busied himself making our ice cream. 

I couldn't help but notice how the ice cream magically floated into the cup, or cone. 

"Thank you." He said when he collected Ivy's money. She smiled, and handed me one of the cones he handed to her. "Now, let's go somewhere and talk." I said as we started walking. "Look over there...we can sit under those trees and not be disturbed." 

"All right." She, and I walked over to a small patch of pine trees and sat under their piney branches. 

"What did your stepmother and father say to you this morning?" I asked, eyeing her as she ate some of her ice cream. "Well,...first you should know Sarah, that's my stepmother and I, we don't get along at all. I mean, seriously. I know she doesn't really love my father, she's just doing it for the money. The problem is there's nothing I can do about that, he's madly in love with the stupid women. Now they're having a baby." She paused to wipe a stray hair out of her face. "I could handle Sarah... but Sarah's kid? I'd have to take orders from it, her and my dad doesn't seem to care about me anymore. At all..." She let the sentence linger. Then looked up, violet eyes close to tears, at me. "You must think I'm crazy. I just sound jealous, but I'm really concerned for his welfare. I don't want to see him hurt, like he was hurt when...my Mum died." 

"You know what I think?" I asked. 

"What?" She asked me, wiping her eyes. 

"I think your reasons are justified. I mean, if my father married another women who was after his money, suddenly began not to care about me, and then they were having a baby. I think I'd go crazy, jealous and completely insane the day the baby was born." 

"You know it's funny, Remus." She smiled, eating some more of her ice cream. 

"What is?" I asked, confused. 

"I've never shared that with anyone before...never. I can't really believe I told you, I mean I met you yesterday. I just-- oh, nevermind." She started. 

"No, tell me. What?" I prodded. She sighed, a deep, sigh. 

"I trust you." She confessed after a few seconds. I didn't know what you say. 

"You shouldn't because... because I'm a werewolf," wasn't something that came to mind. I just kind of sat there, she did the same. Neither of us speaking. I wanted to tell her, I just didn't want her to run away from me. 

"Ivy..." I started, but she had said my name at the same time. "Go first." 

"No, you can." She said. 

"No, I insist, you can." I insisted. 

"There's something your not telling me Remus. I want to know what it is." She began. 

How'd she know? Was she really talking about what I thought she was? 

"Are you gonna tell me?" 

"No." I answered simply. "I would, but I can't." I added, seeing her face. 

She sighed, and then just nodded. Our ice creams were melted. So we just sat there, both looking at the floor and occasionally looking up at each other, trying to read the others face. The sun was now high in the sky, I reasoned it was about noon. 

"I'm sorry." She apologized after about a half an hour of not speaking. 

"Why?" I asked, she had nothing to be sorry for. 

"Because, I shouldn't try to force you to tell me something. Especially if you don't want to." She sighed. 

I wanted to tell her, didn't she know that? I just couldn't. 

"I can't, Ivy. I want to, I just can't." I confessed, heavily. 

"You can do whatever you want Remus." She said. 

She started to stand up, I grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back down. 

"Are you gonna tell me?" 

"It's just... not that easy." I then realized I hadn't taken my hand off her wrist, as I did her eyes shut. 

She started talking, and I couldn't believe what she was saying. It wasn't her voice, either. 

Inside my head, the leaves crunched against my feet, Damon running at my side, speeding up a little faster now. Running, Running, Running for our lives. We just wanted to play in the woods, we just wanted to have a little fun. Our price for fun would be dear if we had to pay, we would die. Or worse, live with ourselves as monsters for the rest of our lives. Running, Panting for breath, Damon ahead of me. 

"Remus hurry! He's gaining on us!" Damon cried. 

I did something, something I never should have done. I turned around. I saw the vicious yellow eyes, paled fangs and dark fur of a werewolf. That's when the worst happened, I tripped over a tree root. Damon was to far ahead to hear, to far ahead to help, to far ahead... 

"Nooo..." I felt the pain as razor fangs sunk into my leg. I felt the sting as the werewolf's saliva entered the fresh wound. I don't know how long I laid there, I don't remember anything. Maybe because I had passed out from the pain. Maybe because I was overwhelmed by shame and sorrow. 

The werewolf didn't kill me, and sometimes I wish he had. I don't remember what happened because, when I woke up I was at my house. In my bed, surrounded by my parents and a doctor. 

"Remus. Please, God, tell me you weren't bitten?" My dad seemed to be searching my eyes. 

"I...was." I choked. Talking was painful, or maybe it was what I had said that pained me. 

My mother began to sob, my father tried to comfort her. The doctor just stared. 

"Kill him." The doctor said simply, as if this sort of thing happened everyday. 

"NOOOOO!!!!!" My mother wailed. "We'll make sure he doesn't bite anyone, ever. We'll make sure he's safe, every month. I swear, just don't take my baby. Please." 

"Fine. If he bites anyone, if he escapes once...we'll kill him." The doctor nodded curtly to my father and disappeared out my door. 

My mother, still crying, walked over to my bed and hugged me. Then she, and my father too left the room. Within a day the whole village would know. 

I was cursed to be an outsider, even before I was a teenager. Cursed with a horrible transformation, every month. Cursed to be a werewolf until I died...or I was killed. I stared up at her. How did she know that? How did she... 

"Oh..." I heard her murmur from beside me. "Go ahead. Run. Find some way to get away from me. God, knows I'm dangerous and should be shot! GO!" I yelled, furious. She knew what I was, she could tell everyone at Hogwarts. "No. I won't leave you, Remus." She glanced at me, eyes forgiving. 

"Why not? Everyone else does." I sighed, looking away. "I'm not everyone. I'm not going to stop trying to be your friend just because, your a werewolf every month. That doesn't matter to me. You're a werewolf, but a person first. A very nice person, who just happens to have a monthly problem. I would never, ever, betray you like that." She brought my face back around with her hand. "It doesn't matter to me." 

"Are you sure?" I asked. 

She sounded so sincere, I wanted her as a friend. Now that she knew it made everything much easier. "Yes, I'm positive." She assured me, "Remus, it really doesn't matter what you are. You've always been nice to me, even if we've only met twice. Hey, no matter what I'll always be there for you." 

"And I'll always be there for you." I smiled. 

"Shake on it." She and I shook hands. She looked at her watch. 

"It's about two, I should get home." 

"Me too." I agreed. I stood, grabbed her hands and helped her up. 

"Thanks." She smiled, happily. "Where do you have to meet your mother?" 

"I think Quality Qudditch Supplies." I shrugged. "OK, since I don't have to be home at a certain time then I'll walk you there." She laughed. 

"All right. Is that you repaying me for the other day?" I asked. 

"It's been a week, and yes it is." She grinned. 

I couldn't help it. I smiled too, I couldn't believe my luck. I met a girl, a friend, who didn't care what I was. I was happy, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. 

"For tomorrow where do you want to meet? At Platform Nine and Three Quarters I mean." I asked. She looked to be thinking for a moment. 

"Just meet each other on the train. I mean, find a compartment and when the train starts try to find each other." She answered. 

"Well, what if we both get up to look at the same time and then we miss each other?" I pointed out a flaw in her plan. "Fine, then I'll search for you and you can wait until I find you. Try to go towards the back of the train, that'll be easier then." She smiled. 

"Your too happy. I don't get you, Ivy. First you were sad about your father and now your happy." I shook my head. 

She laughed. You smile to much, I thought. 

"I'm happy because, tomorrow I leave Sarah forever!" She almost sang. 

I couldn't help, but laugh at the way she thought of Sarah. 

"There's my mother." I pointed out as we neared Quality Qudditch Supplies. 

"Remus James Lupin, where in the Blazes have you been?" Mother asked me as we neared her. 

Ivy giggled at the expression. 

"I was eating ice cream with Ivy, Mum." I smiled. 

"Hello Ivy. Well, then Remus we best be going home." Mother smiled at Ivy, and then turned to me raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry to detain you Mrs. Lupin. Good-bye Remus, see you tomorrow." Ivy smiled at me as she skipped off. 

"Good-bye, Ivy." I called after her. 

"Did you have a nice time with that young lady, Remus?" My mother pried. 

"Yes, mother I did." I answered. She smiled and winked an eye at me. 

"Let's go Remus." She shook her head. 

We walked away from Quality Qudditch Supplies to the portkey that would take us home. 

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Remus?" 

"Yes, I am now." I said, truthfully. 

~*James*~ 

I woke up around noon because, my mother came in worried I had died in the night. Sirius and "Uncle" Lucifer were supposed to come over at one o'clock, and according to the huge Grandfather Clock in the hall, they were fifteen minutes late. 

I was reading one of my many Quidditch books, when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in!" My mother called from the kitchen, where she was cleaning up lunch. 

The door opened and Uncle Lucifer who looked very somber, followed by Sirius who looked like he'd seen a ghost walked in. 

"Taylene, where's Richard?" I knew when, Uncle Lucifer, called my father by his full name it was bad. 

"One moment, Lucifer. I'll get him." Mother hurried upstairs. 

"What's wrong?" I asked putting the book down in my lap. Whatever it was, it must have been horrible. 

"Never you mind, James." Uncle Lucifer said. 

My mother and father both came down the steps. 

"James, would you please take Sirius upstairs?" 

"He knows where it is. Why won't you all tell me what's wrong?" I glared at him, Sirius had already started walking towards the stairs. 

"James go upstairs." My mother glanced at me, her eyes were warning. "_Now_." 

"Come on James. Let's go." Sirius said. 

I glanced once at my father, then Uncle Lucifer and then my mother. I put the book on the table, fully intending to read some more, and then followed Sirius up the stairs. We walked down the long hallway, in silence, and to my room. I opened the door and we both sat on my bed. 

"Sirius why are you and Uncle Lucifer so upset?" I couldn't contain myself. 

He just looked at the floor, shaking his head. 

"James it was horrible. Bodies everywhere, little kids...they were younger then us, even..." He sighed. 

"What are you talking about Sirius?" I asked. In my heart, I don't think I really wnated to know, it sounded so horrible. 

He didn't look up, his eyes were glued to the floor. 

"Someone, a dark wizard, Voldermort or something like that...he attacked a block of flats where wizards lived, wizards near where we live. Dad, had to go down and take a look at it. He didn't know what would be there, so he took me with him. It was horrible. All of them had a different curse on them. This one person...he was blue all over. It was horrible." Sirius explained, through breaths. 

"Are you all right?" I asked. Sirius looked like he was going to throw up, literally. 

"Yes, I'm fine James. All those...dead bodies. It wasn't right." Sirius finally looked up. His eyes were watery. "Dad says that Voldermort is going to cause a lot of trouble before he's through." 

"Don't worry Sirius. Someone...well-- he'll be stopped." I tried to comfort him as best I could, I just couldn't find the words. 

"I hope your right James, I hope your right." Sirius clenched his hands together. "At least at Hogwarts we'll be safe. Dad said Hogwarts is the safest place in the world. Voldermort would never challenge Dumbledore." 

"He won't. Don't worry Sirius. Everything will be fine." I assured him, trying to sound calm. It just wasn't a good thing. "Come on, let's go...look at Dad's old book of tricks." I suggested Sirius's favorite pastime. 

My Dad, Sirius's Dad and a man named Jager Jameston had been tricksters at Hogwarts in their day. Dad wrote down everything they did and Sirius wanted to take after them. He always said it was in the genes when I protested, and that always got me to do it. 

We both walked down the stairs, quietly as possible. Sitting a about three steps above where the living room came into view. My parents, and Lucifer Black couldn't see us. They were talking, in concerned voices. 

"It was horrible. And now with all these, these threats he's making. Richard, he could be outside your door now and there's nothing we nor anyone else could do. He's threatening everyone, even muggles have been killed. Richard, the Ministry...it's not doing anything." 

"I know, Lucifer, I know. The Ministry is getting swamped with Howlers and letters everyday because, of it. I'd do something if I was Minister of Magic, but I'm not. Barty Crouch wants something done, but Aaron Reidy, the new Minister isn't doing anything. It's sad to say it, but the Ministrie's going down." Dad shrugged. 

"Get Dumbeldore! He's the only one Voldermort's afraid of. He could defeat him...or stop him. I mean, he hasn't gotten that many followers yet and he's killing ones who refuse him. Why not take him down while he's not at full power?" My mother asked. 

"Aaron said no. Dumbledore won't go against the wishes of the Minster of Magic, directly. Not now anyway. He's trying to stop Voldermort, Taylene. He's trying, but everything he does Voldermort's countering. It's not his fault. We're just all going to have to band together and stop this." Dad tried soothing her. 

"He's even killing muggles, now. They aren't my favorite people in the world, but they don't deserve this. Did you that Marie and Lester Carter were killed last week? Marie was in our year, Richard." Lucifer Black was saying. 

I could picture him now, holding his head, and looking dismal. 

"I remember her. I may have been a year younger then you two, but I know...knew her. She was so nice. Why is he doing this?" Mother sighed. 

"If we knew that, Taylene, we'd be able to defeat him." Dad said. 

Just then Sirius sneezed, a really loud sneeze. 

"Sirius, James why don't you to join us?" 

"Sorry, James." Sirius murmured to me as we walked down the steps. 

Our parents were drinking tea and all three had the same faces on. My mother, who was normally the cheeriest person I knew, looked as if she might break down any moment. 

"Dad, who's Voldermort?" I asked, sitting down on the loveseat. 

"A dark, evil wizard James. He's killing without reason, and vastly becoming more dangerous. I don't want you or Sirius to worry about him, the Ministry will take care of him." Dad assured me, and Sirius who was standing near his father. 

"Dad, we heard most of the conversation." I said. Dad looked at my mother for something. 

"James, dear. Don't worry it'll be OK. I mean it, don't worry. Your father, Lucifer and...Dumbledore and any other brave souls...they'll take care of that monster once and for all." Mother walked over and gave me a hug. 

Then she walked over to Sirius and did the same. 

"Don't you worry either, Sirius. I mean it." She wiped a tear out of her eye. "We need you two to be brave, for all of us." "I'll try." Sirius whispered. 

The phone, Dad recently had installed for an easy way to keep in contact with Mum's relatives, who were muggles, rang. "I'll get it." Mom walked into the other room. 

None of us spoke as we listened to her pick up the phone and say a greeting. 

"Yes, he's here. Ohh...my...yes I'll get him. One moment please." Mum said. She walked back into the room, a sad look on her face. "Richard...I think, I think it's about Jage..." She tried to regain her composure. "Jager." She finished. 

"Lord no." Dad said as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Hello? Yes, this is Richard Potter. Yes," Dad's voice began to trail off into soft whispers at that point. "Thank you, Eric. Yes, good-bye." 

"What happened? Is Jager all right?" Sirius's dad asked as soon as my dad walked back into the room. 

"No, he's not. Goddamn that monster. I swear, Jager wasn't all innocent, but he was a good man. Why did Voldermort have to kill him? He was my friend...my brother, nearly." Dad had tears in his eyes. 

I looked over at Uncle Lucifer for a moment, and saw he to had tears in his eyes. 

Mum was dabbing her own eyes with a napkin. I had never seen any of these adults cry, in my entire life. In eleven years nothing brought them this kind of pain. 

Sirius and I exchanged the same glances, both thinking the same things; If this man can cause this much pain, already, when he's not even at full power...what will he do when he reaches his full strength? 

"I...I think, I'll start dinner." Mum said as she disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Lucifer, can I talk to you alone? Boys don't try to listen this time. I mean it, both of you. Do you understand?" Dad gave us both THAT look. 

"Yes," We both nodded. Dad and Uncle Lucifer walked up the stairs, to Dad's study I supposed, and closed the door. We didn't dare follow them and try to listen this time. 

We walked into the kitchen where Mum was making Chicken and Rice, not bothering to talk, and sat at the table. Just watching the chicken, vegetables, rice and seasoning fly around the kitchen and into the pan. This wasn't how she normally cooked, but I think she wanted to make us feel a little better. I could tell she wasn't happy either because I could see the tears flowing down her cheeks. 

~*Lily*~ 

It was six o'clock and I was upstairs in my room. Today wasn't what I thought it was going to be. My last day at home and nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

Mum woke me up at eleven o'clock, like normal, I went downstairs and had pancakes with the family. Dad and Mum talked to me, asking me if I had everything ready and stuff. 

Petunia just sat there, staring knives at me, and not caring at all about me leaving. Stuck up idiot. 

I went in the living room and watched cartoons like I always do on Saturdays, but I had to go in my room because Petunia wanted to watch some stupid thing. 

I stayed in my room the rest of the day, uninterrupted except for once. Mum came in to give me the robe I'd wear to the train tomorrow. 

I looked over to where I had laid it, on my dresser. It looked oddly out of place, here. My room was a pale pink, with pale yellow trim. I had several dollys lined up in a row on my windowsill, and on my floor. My closet was clean, nothing out of place and nothing on the floor. Well, not now of course because it was all in my trunk. 

My room was neat as a pin, or that's what Mother said anyway. I got up and walked over. 

I looked in the mirror, my long red hair, curly and shinny. My green eyes flashing brightly. For the first time I wondered why no one else in my family had green eyes. No one on my mothers side, and no one on my fathers side had green eyes, I'd looked through many photo albums. I actually didn't resemble anyone in my family, no one had red hair either. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but mother and Petunia had the same eyes, same long necks and same blonde hair. And dad, looked like, well, a dad. I didn't know why I was thinking of this now. I got bored, I guess. 

I just sat there for about another hour with the robe around my shoulders, on my bed, thinking how different I was. After about an hour my mother knocked at the door. 

"Lily, dear. Dinners ready." She said through the closed door. 

I got up, hearing footsteps disappearing down the hall, and walked out. Not in my robe, no, Petunia would kill me. I walked downstairs, slowly, sad I'd be leaving this tomorrow. I walked in the kitchen to see a big cake, my favorite food, Chicken A. La King and a big red box tied with a blue bow. 

"SURPRISE!!!" My mother squeaked when I walked in. 

"Do you like it, sweetie?" Dad asked me as I walked over to the table. 

I smiled, and only stopped briefly when I saw Petunia's face. She was mad, and I mean _really_ mad. It must have taken all the self control she had to not lash out and punch me. 

"I love it, Dad. I'll miss you all so much," I smiled again. 

All through the wonderful dinner Petunia kept shooting me glances of hatred, and anger. 

I thought it was funny she was getting so worked up about this. Once we finished dinner and Mum put the plates away they edged the present closer to me. 

"What's this?" 

"Oh blast it Lily! Open the stupid box!" Petunia fumed across the table. She looked simply full of hatred and I decided to open it and not annoy her anymore. 

"Thank you." I murmured to my parents as I opened the box. Inside was a set of stationary, quills and ink in multiple colors. 

"Oh, I love it! I promise to write everyday. I swear!" After both my parents hugged me, and Petunia grasped my shoulders for a brief second, mother told me to go up to bed; I needed my sleep or some parental reason. 

I lay on my bed, not about to go to sleep. Tomorrow, it seemed so far away. I would see the kids I met at Diagon Alley, they all seemed nice. Not like the ones in my Primary School, who hated me. 

I always thought they didn't like me because Petunia threatened them or something like that, I'll never find out the truth now. The funny thing was, that didn't seem to bother me at all. After about another ten minutes of thinking about my future or whatever was on my mind, sleep claimed me. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Diverse Destines Chapter One (2); And They All Have Met Lord Voldemort In Different Ways

**¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨**¨''°2¬~·-.,¸Temptress ¸,.-·~¬2°''¨`** ¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨'¹i|¡,¡|i¹'¨** HoPe YoU LiKe ThIs OnE. Sorry, I'm doing this on short notice so umm...yeah. I'll put all the people that reivewed both stories in my next Authors Note, but I'm going to bed! You know the disclaimer, its the same old same old. Umm...email or review with your comments. Thanks! Oh and to the people that reivew you are not forgotten, you'll be in here next time until then XOXOXOXOXO! Peace, Love and Bulletproof marshmellows, Beware and Take Care, Cuz the FrEaKs like me still come out at night! =) 

Ginny :)'s note; She's right, you know. I wouldn't wanna meet her in a dark allyway... j/k! Anyway, there is another part for me to put on the net, Temptress has written it, I'm just lazy, k? I've been nice [for once] and spell checked etc etc. I don't own anything, except a sentance or two. The really English sounding ones, usually. :) 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

~*Corina*~ 

Perfect. I had just ruined my new robe. My incompetent brothers asked me to play tag, I refused at first, and then they said I didn't want to play because, I couldn't beat them. Ha! I showed them, I whooped em' all. Even my brother Diamion had to give me credit. 

One problem, now. My best robe, or favorite at the time being, got mud all over the front. Diamion and Danny, who happen to be in their seventh year at Hogwarts and twins, decided to "help" me clean it. They walked to one of our nearby muggle connivance store and came back with an orange bottle labeled "Tide, Bleach." They put my robe in the sink, dumped a pitcher of water in it and poured some of the liquid from the bottle on it. Now my beautiful black robe, new black robe, has white marks all over it, and some are brownish too! 

"Corina dinner!" Mother called me down from my room. I smoothed the wrinkles in my tee-shirt out and rushed down as fast as I could. 

"Why aren't you wearing a robe? It's tradition, Corina. What about that nice one you were wearing today? Lord knows we've gotten you enough." 

"I...I guess I forgot, Mum." I lied. Diamion and Chris snorted in their drinks, but no one noticed. 

"When do I get to go to Hogwarts, Mummy?" Steven, my little brother asked. 

"You'll be there soon enough, Stevie." Chris told him as he stole a potato. 

"I didn't ask you Chris! I asked Mum!" Steven squealed. 

"You'll be at Hogwarts in six years, Steven. Chris give your brother back his potato." Mother spoke calmly. 

"You took my potato! Gimme it back, Chris!" Steven started to whine. Chris stabbed the potato with his fork, and chucked it across the table at Steven. 

"CHRISTOPHER! Young man, I highly doubt that behavior is tolerated at Hogwarts. There is no need to throw potatoes attached to forks around this table." Mother yelled. 

"Sorry." Chris mumbled. 

"Sorry wouldn't be good enough if your little brothers eye got poked out, now would it?" Mother asked. 

Diamion was trying not to laugh, as were all my other brothers. 

"Don't you boys start on me now!" 

"Linda, darling no harm was done. Just make sure it never happens again, Chris." Dad intervened. 

"It won't, Dad." Chris assured him, assuming an innoccent look that only the guilty can achieve. 

"Good, see that it doesn't. So, Corina are you excited about tomorrow?" Dad asked, turning his attention on me. 

"I guess so," I mumbled, my mouth half full with okra. 

"You guess so? Corina, Sis, these are the best times of your life!" Daimion grinned. He, according to all the owls and everything he'd gotten over the summer holiday, was popular at Hogwarts. 

"I dunno, I'm just..." I started. 

"Your what? Not sure about this? I was to when I was younger." Daimion swallowed some iced tea. 

"Your only six years older then me, Daimion. And no, that's not it. I'm don't know how to explain it to you." I tried to explain. "Can I leave the table?" I asked as I put my fork down on the table. 

"Dear, you haven't had the traditional ice cream and Carmel yet." Mum looked at me, hurt. 

"I'm sorry, mum." I yelled as I ran up the stairs to my room. I plopped onto my bed and lay my head down on the soft pillow. I was just nodding off to sleep when someone knocked at my door. 

"Come in." I spoke into the pillow. The door opened and Daimion and Chris were standing there. 

"We're sorry about your robe, Corina." Daimion smiled. I almost laughed when I saw their puppydog eyes. 

"It's OK." I said. 

"Can we talk to you?" Chris asked as he sat on the edge of my bed. 

"Sure, what about? Recruiting me for tag since I whipped both of you?" I laughed, sitting up. Daimion sat next to me on the other side of my bed, facing the window. 

"No, Corina. This is serious. You know about that Voldemort guy right?" Daimion looked at me deadly serious. 

"No, why?" I shook my head, not understand at all what they wanted me to say. 

"Well, he's a powerfully dark, and evil wizard and he's killing wizards and muggles alike. No one is safe anymore, Corina." Diamion started and then looked at the floor. I looked over at Chris who was looking at his feet. 

"Why are you telling me this? Are you in his circle or something? What happened?" I tried to get them to look at me, but they wouldn't. 

"We're telling you this because, we're going to try and become Aurors after this year." Chris said solemnly from his place on the bed. "We just wanted to tell you because, we needed to tell someone. Mum and Dad don't know and your not going to tell them, okay?" 

"I won't tell, but why'd you tell me?" I asked, still not understanding. 

"Your the only one we can trust. Steven wouldn't understand he's to little, Brian would tell Mom, Mom and Dad would go ballistic, Jakob would want to tag along, Arik is...do you really want me to continue?" Chris started. 

"No. I won't tell, don't worry. Are you sure you want to, though?" I asked. 

Being an Auror was a dangerous job, and I didn't know if I wanted my brothers out there being able to get hurt. 

"Yes, we're sure. Thank you, Corina." Chris smiled at me and hugged me. 

"I've got to finish packing for tomorrow. Goodnight, Corina." He walked out of the room. 

"Good night, Sis. See you tomorrow. Oh, and a word of advice from a caring brother. Get a goodnight sleep. Okay?" Daimion smiled at me. 

"Night, Big Bro." I hugged him. 

After he and Chris had left I lay on my bed thinking. Them becoming Aurors was a dangerous job, and could they survive it? Who was this Voldermort? And what was he capable of when pushed to the limits? And the question I thought about when the defining sleep claimed me was...What will Hogwarts be like? 

~*Emerald*~ 

"Emmie, what are you doing?" Arika scanned around my room. Instead of its normal robes, magical books, and everything else strewed all over the floor it was now completely spotless. 

"I cleaned." I said offhandedly. She grinned and shut my door. Then she opened it again. 

"Just making sure it wasn't a figment of my imagination. Are you almost ready for dinner?" Arika asked, walking in and sitting on the edge of my bed. 

"Yes, now get out of my room, or else!" I snapped at her. 

She smiled and skipped out. I think she was really happy because, now she'd get to see Eric everyday. I couldn't believe it, I was starting Hogwarts. 

One year ago, I had to watch Arika get on the train by herself and go off to the castle, Mum promising me next time I'd be going too. Now, that day was almost here and I was happy. I double-checked my trunk and made sure I had everything I'd need in there, realizing I forgot my toothbrush, I rushed to get it. 

I came back in just in time to hear my mother call for dinner 

"Coming, mum!" I shouted to my open door. 

I placed the toothbrush in the trunk and ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time. 

"You have to much energy, Emmie." Mother commented as I walked in and sat down. "I made you and Arika's favorites...you'd better eat it all!" 

"Thanks, Mum." I smiled at her as I spooned some greenbeans and butter onto my plate. "It looks delicious!" 

"Here's the Evening Prophet." Arika tossed the paper to my Mum as she plopped down in a chair. 

"Oh my..." Mother said as she unrolled the Evening Prophet. 

"What, Mum?" Arika and I echoed. 

"Jager Jameston was killed today...I went to school with him." Mother said, as a tear slipped down her cheek. 

"Did you date, him?" Arika interrupted the moment of silence. 

"Arika, that's rude." I glared at her, I reached to my Mother's hand and patted it. 

"It'll be okay Mum." 

"Mmm...did you girls ever meet Jager?" She asked, another tear spilling down her face. 

"No, you've never introduced us." Arika sipped on tea. "Why?" 

"It's time I told you, I never wanted to. Jager offered to be your father when your real father left us. I said no, I could never tie him down like that. Jager was a free spirit, you know? He...he was a good man, he didn't deserve this." 

Mother's tears were now coming down like a waterfall. Arika and I shared a glance, we both had always wanted fathers. I had even told the children she'd met in Diagon Alley the other day she had parents, using the plural. We both got up at the same time and walked over to our weeping mother, we hugged her tightly. 

"Who killed him, Mum?" Arika asked, fury in her eyes. She never really got mad, seriously mad, unless someone besides her hurt me or if anyone made our mother upset. 

"Vold...Volde...Voldemort." My mother choked out, continuing crying. 

"I've heard of him. He's the one that's killing all the muggles and wizards, right?" Arika asked. My mother nodded. 

"I'm glad he doesn't have too many followers yet, I wish...I wish he'd never been brought into a position of power...ever." Arika hugged my Mother tighter. 

"As do I, sweetie. As do I. Emerald would you do me a favor?" My mother asked. None of this had registered in my head yet. I did not know who Voldemort was, but that wasn't the important thing on my mind at the moment. 

Why had he killed a good man, a man who offered my mother something I had always wanted...a father? 

"Emerald?" 

"Sorry," I snapped out of my daze. 

Whenever Mother was serious she called me Emerald, she always called me Emmie otherwise. "What did you need?" "Can...Can you get me my black book out of the drawer?" She asked, pointing to the drawer I had never been allowed in before. 

I shrugged and walked over to it. I slide open the drawer and pulled out my Mothers black book. I walked back over and handed it to her. 

"Girls, I'm going to go visit Mrs. Jameston...Jager's mother, to pay my respects. I...I'll try not to be too late." 

She got up and walked over to our fire. Arika and I just stood there, together. After a few rippling pages, and a few mumbled curses from our mother, she mumbled something that sounded funny, in a gibberish way. When we looked into the living room she had disappeared. 

"I want to know who Jager is, sorry- Was." Arika corrected herself. "Don't you want to know who our father could have been?" 

"Yes, but I am not going to sneak through Mother's personal belongings just to figure it out." I said, calmly. 

I had suddenly lost my appetite, even if I had only eaten three bites of chicken and a few stringbeans. I started to clean up the table. 

"Your coming with me." Arika grabbed my hand and ran with me up the stairs. We walked by our rooms, and stopped in the doorway of our mother. 

"Don't tell, Emmie." 

"I won't, don't be daft. Let's get this over with." I tried to act like I didn't want to know who this Jager Jameston was, but truthfully I did. 

I wanted to see what he looked like, I wanted to see if I'd ever met him, I wanted to know who that man was. 

Arika searched under Mom's bed, while I was forced to look through her wardrobe. After what seemed like an hour, Arika gasped. 

"What?" I rushed to her side. She held a roughly carved golden box, with small white pearl hearts around the edges. "Wow." She started at it, aghast. 

She slowly slid off the lid, and revealed a bunch of rumpled photographs and several letters, and newspaper clippings. "What is it?" I sat down beside her, she put the box in the middle of us. She held up a wizard photograph, it was moving, so I assumed it had magic in it. 

It was of my mother when she was younger, same colour hair, same colour eyes and same figure. She hadn't changed much, except for a few wrinkles around the eyes. 

"Who's that?" I pointed to the three men, and one women next to them. 

The two men on the right had dark black hair, and deep eyes. The other man was taller, tanner and had glamorous green eyes, but the same dark hair. 

The other women was beautiful. She had a slender figure, her long strawberry blonde hair hung around her face, showing high cheek bones, expressive brown eyes, and full lips. I mean, was this who my mother hung around with? 

"Richard Potter, 17...Lucifer Black, 17...Jager Jameston, 17...Taylene Winsdor, 16...and Allision Grainster, 17. Allision, that's Mum. Jager...he's...he was going to be our dad. Who are the rest of these people?" Arika asked, showing me more of the photograph. 

I recognized the other three. 

I saw them all in Diagon Alley the other day. Why wouldn't they have known who I was? 

Oh, I know why. Mother's last name had changed and when I introduced myself as Emerald Slopey, they wouldn't have known I was who I am. 

"Emmie?" 

"I met Richard Potter...he's married to that women Taylene over there...and Lucifer Black. I saw them yesterday...in Diagon Alley." I mumbled. "I didn't know that Mum knew them." 

"Let's see what else is in here." Arika handed me the picture. She held up a new one, with Mom and Taylene this time. 

"On the back it says 'Friends Forever, Always Stay Together. Allision and Taylene.' Wonder why we've never heard of her before?" " 

I've no idea. What else is there?" I asked. She handed me that picture and held up another. 

This one had two people on it, again. 

Jager Jameston, I could recognize from the first picture, and another man who looked slightly plump and balding. " 

What's on the back?" Arika turned it over and began to read aloud. 

"It says 'Jager Jameston, 20 and Winchell Slopey, 23.' Slopey...! That's our father Emmie! That's our father!" She shouted, shoving the picture in my face. We had our mothers looks, and I can thank the stars for that. Dad was plump, balding and he had dark circles under his eyes. 

"He's three years older then, Mum." 

"Yeah, Arika, I can tell. Why'd she go for him when she could have had Jager?" I asked. 

"I don't know, do you think there's something in here that might tell us?" Arika began to rummage through the box again. She turned up one of the newsclippings. She scammed through it and then mumbled something. 

"Listen to this, Emmie. 'Today in Godrick's Hollow, Winchell Slopey and Allision Grainster were married. Their wedding party included Best Man; Jager Jameston, Bridesmaids; Taylene Winsdor, Linda Farell and Morgana Krittion, The Escorts for the Bridesmaids; Richard Potter, Lucifer Black and Murray Robbins, Ringbearer; Phillip Wells. They were given away by Albus Dumbledore, who wishes the couple nothing but happiness. Winchell Slopey and Allision will now be traveling to India for their honeymoon, as Muggles call them, and will return sometime later this month.' That must have been hard for Jager if he liked Mother so much." 

"I imagine so..." I felt a tear well up in the corner of my eye. We heard a noise downstairs. "Hurry get this back in the box!" I whispered at Arika. 

She gathered everything in her hands and hurriedly put it inside the box, we were just putting it under the bed when the dim shadow of my mother formed in the doorway. 

"Just what do you two think your doing?" She brushed her face, or a tear I couldn't tell because, of the darkness. 

"Mum, how come you never told us about Jager Jameston before? He was the best man at your wedding and Dad and he seemed pretty close." Arika asked, turning on the lamp. 

Mother looked, horrible. Her usually shinny golden hair was frizzy and unkempt, her honey-golden eyes filled with tears and her perfect skin had tear stains lining them. She motioned for us to sit on the bed as she moving to her rocking chair. 

"I never told you about Jager...because, I didn't want you to get your hopes up. Some small part of me, must have wanted to believe your father would come back. Jager even went to search for your father with James and Lucifer...I know how...dramatic this seems. You never knew of this man before, but I loved him. I...I didn't know what to do..." 

That's where she broke down. She just started crying, sobbing and mumbling things through the tears that neither my sister or I could hear. Arika and I surrounded her with a hug, and comforted as best we could. 

She fell asleep in Arika's arms, and it took both of us to carry her over to her bed, without waking her. We turned off the light, raised her covers and kissed her good-night. 

"Go to bed, Emmie. We'll talk about it in the morning...I want to sleep, and think." Arika told me as we walked out of Mother's room 

"Goodnight, Arika." I said and walked into my own room. I lay down, the bed seeming perfect. Sleep seemed perfect. I was about to drift off when a voice in my head said, 

'You'll have to deal with it in the morning, Emmie.' 

That's when the nights events came swirling back into my mind. The tears my mother shed, the pictures, the...the offer Jager, a man I had never met, made us. Why didn't she accept? Why? 

"It's not her fault." I seemed to assure myself. 

Arika had told me that Hogwarts is an exciting new experience, but I didn't know what she meant until now. The new experience was my feeling of longing to meet, and tell Jager Jameston how much his promise meant to me, and to tell my father off for hurting my mother, to kill or maim that Voldemort...Voldemort, what else is he capable of? Those were the last of my thoughts as a dizzy wave of sleep washed over me. 

~*Peter*~ 

My mother had packed my trunk early this morning, and I had nothing else to do. I considered playing cards with my father, but when I noticed he'd been drinking decided better of it. I spent most of the day reading a book about Potions, a subject I wasn't looking forward to. At all. Even at this age, I never bake cookies. Even with magic, I always find a way to mess up simply baking cookies. 

Mother tried to teach me, but some things you can't be taught. It was about forty minutes to eight, and I was growing hungry. My triple helpings of blueberry pancakes this morning, and turkey sandwiches at lunch, did nothing to make me full. 

"Peter! Dinner, dear." Mother called from the kitchen. 

"Coming." I yelled back as I jumped off my bed. 

I walked the short length between my room and the kitchen and walked into my favorite room of the house. 

Mother had the table set up special, with magic no doubt. She had made all of my favorites; Roast chicken, pork chops, mashed potatoes, runner beans with almonds, and buttermilk biscuits. 

"Peter when dinners over I'd like to talk to you about what you will be able to do at that school and what you won't be able to do at that school." My father spat as he entered the kitchen. He still didn't approve of me going to Hogwarts, he'd rather me keep going in Muggle school, and getting a college degree in some social science or other. 

"Sit down, boy." He snapped at me and I immediately dropped into my seat. 

"Daniel...try to be more polite to Peter, it is his last night here. My baby boy already off to Hogwarts." Mum spooned some of the delicious looking porkchops onto my plate, and then onto my fathers. If Dad was the devil, Mum was the saint. Everything my dad opposed she loved, and vicea-versa. 

She was sweet, and he was sour. I couldn't believe two people so different could be so...so...in love? No, they weren't in love, I was almost sure. Then again, Dad loved Mum. That's the only reason he ever put op with the witchcraft, but he never knew his son would become "one of them." 

"Sorry, Sonia." Dad began to eat. Mother was glowing throughout dinner, and casting beaming glances at me. I loved my mother, she was great. 

"Did my newspaper come yet?" 

"Yes, dear. It's on your dresser. I'm more concerned about the Evening Prophet, it should be here soon, Michellina called me and told me that it would be delayed tonight." Mother smiled up from her plate. Michellina was Mum's best friend, and half-sister. 

"Do you like the porkchops, Peter?" 

"Yes, Mum. They are yummy!" I squealed with delight. She made them just the way I like them, all the right spices. 

"Oh there's the paper now." Mom stood up and walked to the door. She took a few bronze coins from her pocket and placed them in the pouch by the owls side, the owl then dropped the paper in her hand and flew off. Dad grunted, and left the room. Mom sat down and began to scam the headlines of the Evening Prophet. Her brow, creased, a sure sign she was worried. 

"Oh dear..." 

"What, Mum?" I asked, chewing on some more runner beans. 

"Something in the wizard world, dear don't worry. I have to speak to your father, but I'll be back soon. Finish eating and I'll give you some ice-cream." She got up and left the room. 

I scooted my chair over to her side of the table and began to read the article in the Evening Prophet, if it worried my mother that much I wanted to know what it was about. 

"Today In the World of Magic, we mourn the death of Jager Jameston. Jager Jameston, who was murdered by Voldermort (see A-3, for more information), was found early this morning by his brother Christopher Jameston. Jager was an influential part of the magical community and he will be sorely missed. Not to mention Mr. Jameston's death and entire apartment complex was attacked by Voldemort and his followers this morning. All inside were killed, each by a different curse. Lucifer Black assured us today that the Ministry Of Magic is trying it's hardest to deal with the problem. We have not yet been able to gain a comment from Aaron Reidy, Minister of Magic. See the next page for more information on the deaths of Jager Jameston and the apartment attacks." 

I dropped the paper on the table. Who was Voldemort? Why didn't I know about him? Dad made Mum burn all of the Evening Prophets after she read them so no one else would find out about "her"...no, now it's "our" difference. I couldn't check on him that way. I could ask my mother, but I don't think I was supposed to know. Maybe... yes that was the solution. I would ask some of the children on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. That's how I'd find out about Voldemort. "Peter, I'm going out for a while. Your Dad will be downstairs if you need anything. I'll be back soon." Mother kissed me on my cheek, and then apperated. 

She taught me a few of the wizard tricks and trades, but I didn't know enough to conjure up something to clean up this mess. I did it by hand, taking me a good forty-five minutes. By then I was tired and I wanted to go to bed. I walked back to my room and flopped on the bed. My last thoughts were of what tomorrow would bring. 

~*Ivy*~ 

I can't believe Remus didn't ask me how I knew he was a werewolf! 

'He probably was to upset that you knew, nitwit.' a voice in my head said. 

I agreed, but not willingly. I wanted Remus as a friend, and now that I knew his secret things were easier. I didn't want to leave him today, I wanted to talk more, but I had to get home. Now it was late and I was about to hop into bed, and go off to dreamland when my Dad came in my room. 

"Ivy, can I talk to you for a little?" He asked, sitting on my chair. 

"Of course. Why?" I asked, brushing my hair. 

"I have to leave tomorrow, early...I won't be able to take you to the Platform and watch you leave for Hogwarts." He sighed sadly. I dropped the brush. 

"Why?" I snapped. "Does Sarah want you to go get her something from India? Like the rice she wanted three months ago? Or does she..." I started yelling, but he cut me off. 

"No, that is not it. That was very rude, I taught you better then that Ivy. I have to go on secret business for the Ministry. Voldemort's causing more, and more problems daily. It's havoc! Please, try and be civil to Sarah tomorrow? Her aunt and she will be taking you to the Platform." He explained. 

"Fine!" I glared. I was mad, he promised to take me by himself. He promised. 

Voldemort. I had heard a little about; a terrible wizard; really evil. I didn't think he'd make much difference in my life until now. I hated him. He, like someone else I hated, was taking my father away. 

"Ivy, don't act like that. This wizard could be causing the end of the world and your being selfish. I may be your father, but the Ministry needs all the help it can get to take this man down. I'm sorry, but I'm not in control of the world." He spoke harshly. 

I just glared at him, afraid to speak because I knew I'd cry. He hugged me, briefly, and then walked out of my room. 

Only then I cried, and cried. My father had never called me "selfish" or spoken to me so harshly. If he was this serious about Voldemort, then it was bad. I don't know when I fell asleep, but when it claimed me I didn't dream...thank goodness, because I don't know what they'd be about. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Two (Part One) ... And Then The Morning Comes

This was written solely by Cherry Coke, Blowpops, Cheese Whiz and Snickers (healthy eater, eh?) Anyway I'm not sure how long it will be till' I get the next chapter out because, dude my teachers a :::bleep, bleep, bleep, bleeping, goes on for about an hour::: You get the picture, right? Anyway, I want to thank one of my best friends Caitlin (*you were my inspiration, baby! I don't know why, but whatever you said made me write!*), Michelle for helping me a lot more then she knows, and everyone who reviews...it's like my coffee, it keeps me going! Thanks, and try to enjoy this, it's not awesomely   
great like (Ginny:)'s, Tropical Fishys, Merlyns, or Aria whose fictions I suggest you all read, they're really good.), Well...onto the fiction. PS-Do I have to do a disclaimer? PSS-When you read the part in the fic that calls shoes cloghoppers my Mom told me they were a type of shoe that they may have had back then. Since I wasn't born in the...err...60's I wouldn't be able to tell you. PSSS- The start of it has their P.O.V's really, really short, but they get mucho longer. (*I learned something in Spanish today=) Also, I kinda of made this one more about James and Lily...don't ask me why, I was in a romantic mood (*Michelle alone knows my reason ***) OnE MORE little note, the description of Aubrey and the name was taken from the book Demon In My View, by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes...you'll see why later, I promise. I've changed it a bit, so it isn't total palgirisum. Bye...  
  
Disclamier: All right, don't report me to J.K Rowlings, or her publishers because, I am not making money off this fiction. I do not claim to be British, or a good writer, but I got really bored and decided to make this fiction, and since I never follow through with anything (*MOM*), I'm following through with this one...please review, and enjoy! Also, MWPP, Lily, etc. don't belong to me. Ivy, Emerald, Corina, etc do. If you wanna use one of em', feel free, I don't care (*why would you need to? I mean, I read it someone elses fiction once and I was wondering why you would need to "borrow" a character.*) Bye. Enjoy, and eat your Snickers in good health. 

Ginny :)'s dead quick note; Are are better writers then me, T & T. One reson this takes so long to put on the ent, is because that's my job and I am dirt lazy, and because I have to re-paragraph all this, do spellings and correct punctuation [not that it's that bad, really] and so on, I leave it for ages [well, a couple of days] before I bother! I will write on anything, and this really is proof... :) I think the english equivilent of Cloghoppers is Coldhoppers, so I changed that and some other American phraises. Sorry if it bothers ya!   
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~   
  
~*Lily*~  
  
Bright rays of sunshine streamed through my window, casting a greater yellowed effect to my already yellow room. I awoke, mainly out of excitement; I was going to Hogwarts today! Finally, and I couldn't wait. I could sing,   
seriously. No more Petunia. No more being an outcast at Primary School. No more anything...it would be as I had always imagined life...magical. I got up, grabbed the outfit that lay on the end of my bed which my Mum had laid out the night before, and dressed quickly. I ran the brush through my long, red hair and once it was silky smooth I put it up in a French twist, with a few strands hanging loose in the back. I looked back into the mirror, a little shocked at what I saw. Normally, I didn't look in the mirror, no one else cared about my looks why should I?   
Now, however, I saw someone different. Instead of me standing there, in my knee-length black skirt, prim white blouse, and black clodhoppers, I looked different. I shook my head, unbelieving, and when I looked back again I saw me, as an eleven year old about to embark on a marvelous adventure!  
  
~*James*~  
  
The bright morning sun, a sticky sent of morning's dew ran rampant through my room. I cracked my eyes open, they were met by a great burst of yellow light, not something so good so early in the morning. I closed them, shaking sleep from my head, and opened them again. The yellow glow was fainter now, I stood up, knocking covers to the floor. I remembered what day it was, and a creeping smile that I felt would not leave my mouth the whole day, graced my face. "James?" My mothers voice called to me.   
"Yes, Mum?" I called back, through my door.   
"Are you almost ready? We're going to pick up Sirius in a few minutes, and then we're taking you both to the platform." Mother opened my door. Today, she was actually in wizards robes of opal and had a silver witches hat on.   
"No, I'm not." I answered quickly walking to my wardrobe and grabbing my black robe, that my mother had set out the night before.   
"Hurry up, James. I refuse to let you be late for your first day at Hogwarts! You're just like your father; I swear that man would be late for his own funeral!" Mother walked out, putting on some silver earrings.   
"I heard that Taylene!" My dad walked by my door as my Mother left. "Your Mum's in a mood today, James. Better do your best and get ready quickly." Dad smiled at me and walked down the stairs of our house. I dressed quickly, not   
bothering to brush my hair since nothing could tame my "wild mane" as Mum called it.   
"I'm ready!" I called, walking down the stairs. Dad and Mom were standing in the kitchen, smiling at me. They walked over and both hugged me, really hard.   
"We're so proud of you James." Mother whispered. I swear I felt a tear drop on my shoulder.   
"Thanks." I said as they released me. "Let's go get Sirius up now, or he'll never get there!" I added. Mum and Dad laughed.   
"If you insist, James." Mum tapped me on the shoulder.   
"What do you want for breakfast, son?" Dad asked, eyeing his wand.   
"I'm to excited to eat!" I spoke the truth. My stomach felt like if it had anything in it, it would explode and burst my nerves out everywhere.   
"I'll get your trunk and owl, you get in the car with your mother." Dad used his wand, said a spell and my trunk and owl cage appeared instantly beside us.   
"We're taking the car, Richard?" Mom whined. She hated the car, although she was much more accustomed to it then my dad, she hated driving in it.   
"Yes, Taylene. You remember our son isn't old enough to apperate yet?" Dad asked, sarcastically.  
"Oh, yes. Well, come along let's be off then." Mum smiled and walk to the door, glancing back at us when she opened it. "_Men_! I swear, Richard your always late for everything, and you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to your neck." Mum grinned.  
"James...hold on a second." Dad smiled at me and chased my Mum out of the house, the two of them laughing the whole way. After a few seconds of hearing loud laughing, and pathetic attempts to call my dad off, my parents returned to me in the kitchen. My dad's face flushed, and a speck of my mothers lipstick could be seen around his cheek. My mother's normally perfect hair was a little frizzy and she was flushed worse then my father. Anyone who saw   
the two of them together knew they were dramatically in love. Lily...what am I saying? Man, it must be all the excitement...why would I think of her?   
~*Lily*~  
I moved away from the mirror, afraid of what else it might show me. I shook off my unease when I saw Petunia. She and her friend, or boyfriend rather, Vernon Dursley were in the kitchen with my parents laughing and talking, like...like myparents liked him. When I appeared Petunia glared at me, Vernon looked through me like I wasn't there though I was easily used to that, while both of my parents smiled. "That's Lily, Vernon. I'm sure you've met, she's going to her private school...far, far away from here."   
"Ahh..." Vernon Dursley nodded, stroking his thin goatee. That's all he ever said around me, ever. I got the distinct feeling that he didn't like me very much, and I didn't care. I had a gut feeling inside of me that he would someday be my brother-in-law and I didn't do anything to get on his bad side.  
"Lily, dear what would you like for breakfast? I made Vernon and your sister some ham and eggs, would you like the same?" Mother asked me, standing up.   
"No thanks, I'll just have an apple." I smiled. Mom sat back down as I walked over to our fruit bowl. I rummaged through the dozens of red apples we had until I finally found the green one, my favorite kind.   
"Take in the car, Lily. We've got to get going if we're going to make it to King's Cross. Petunia, Vernon are you coming?" Dad asked eyeing both Petunia and Vernon. A laugh, it seemed, escaped my sister's mouth.   
"Good Heavens, no. This is Lily's day why would I want to ruin it? Or get any attention?" She said sarcastically. "Can we go to the market Vernon? Make a lunch-date out of it?"   
"Certainly, Petunia. Pleasure to see you again Lily." That seemed rather put on by Vernon Dursley's heavy voice. "Until we meet again Mr.and Mrs. Watson."   
"Good-bye, Vernon." Both of my parent's voices echoed through the room. Vernon took my sisters arm and they walked out of the house, smiling.   
"Let's go, Lily." My mother nodded at me, her eyes showed something. So, they had noticed Petunia's need, and want to get away from me? They must have also noticed my sister, who I had known since the day of my birth, chose to go   
with her "boyfriend" quickly and not even hug me good-bye? I figured, no matter how much she hated me, she would at least hug me good-bye or wish me good luck. Shows how much I know.  
"OK..." I let my voice trail a little. My mother and Father ushered me out the door and into our small car. My dad slipped the keys into the ignition, and we were off. Me, starting one of the greatest adventures in my life. My   
parents, about to lose a daughter, in a sense, and about to gain a not to wanted son-in-law.   
~*Sirius*~  
"Sirius, dear? You've got to get out of bed soon." My mother smiled at me from my doorway. I had actually been up the whole night, not sleeping at all. I quickly got out of bed to satisfy her that I was indeed up, and she left me. I changed as swiftly as I could manage into my robes, James and his parents would be here soon. I ran down the steps, suddenly alive with energy and bolted into the kitchen.   
"Look who finally decided to get up! Sirius, did you miss me?" My cousin, Aubrey, was sitting at my kitchen table drinking coffee. I ran up and hugged him, he hugged me back. Aubrey was eighteen, and my role model. Even in   
wizard-society he was considered a reckless person, and I wanted to be that too. "I'll take that as a yes." Since Aubrey's graduation last year he had changed his looks a lot. His hair was now the color of dark purple, an odd shade even in the magical community, jet-black eyes, and pale skin. He was dressed all in black, but not robes and wore a crucifix with a viper around it on his neck.  
"Where have you been?" I asked. I sat down next to him, eager to hear whatever it was my cousin- not to mention my idol- was going to say. I helped myself to some of the wonderful breakfast foods on the table as well.   
"Doing some undercover work for Dumbeldore. The Ministry isn't doing jack, so he asked me to help him out." Aubrey explain drinking a few sips of his coffee. Anyone who knew Aubrey well, knew he hated the Minister of Magic, Aaron Riedy. I have to say not a lot of people were fond of him, but Aubrey hated him.   
"What kind of undercover work, Aubrey?" I asked again, eager to know more about my cousins adventures.   
"I can't tell you, sorry kid." Aubrey's hand messed with my hair.   
"Why not?" I looked at him, pleading him to tell me more. He shook his head, causing some of his purple hair to fall over his face, and it meant no. "It's OK."  
"I'll tell you when your older, I promise." Aubrey glanced at me, smiling. I nodded and kept eating.  
"Sirius, are you all packed? I know you're a procrastinator and are you?" Mother's voice echoed into the kitchen.   
"I'm all packed, Mum. Don't worry." I told her. She must have thought I was lying because, she smiled at me, one of those crooked smiles.  
"You know your father has some truth potion, right?" She snickered.  
"That was _sooooo_ _funny_, Mum! I swear I'm all packed." I glanced at Aubrey who was reading the Daily Prophet now.   
"Good, Sirius. Your packed so get it down here." She ordered. "Now." She added when I didn't immediately get up. "Oh, hello Aubrey." She noticed my cousin sitting at our table. He nodded at her over the edge of the paper.   
"Morning, Kass." Aubrey, I assumed, smiled. He always called my mother her nickname, Kass. Her real name was Kassandra, but everyone called her Kassidy or Kass. "Lucifer asked me to join him for breakfast, and then we're going to   
the Ministry."   
"Oh, are they finally thinking of doing something about Voldemort? I knew it was just a fad and it wouldn't last, thank heavens for that luxury." Mum walked over to the cabinet and poured some water from a pitcher.   
"That's not why we're going. This is going to last, and last a long time. It's not a good thing, Kass. Don't tell Lucifer I told you because, I'm really not supposed to. When Jager Jameston was...murdered the other day...important Ministry documents were taken from his house. Aaron Riedy, git that he is, thinks someone in the Ministry is leaking information, and we don't have the slightest idea who it may be. It's a dangerous time...I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of the Malfoy's or one of their cronies." Aubrey explained. 

I was shocked. This man, whose "handy work" I had seen first hand yesterday...my cousin who wasn't afraid of anything, and now he was afraid of this.   
"Ohh...dear." Mother put the glass in the sink.   
"Sirius, let's go." My father, who was lugging my trunk, walked into the kitchen. My mother looked at him, and walked out. "Kassidy?"   
"She's just worried, Lucifer. We've got to get Sirius here to the platform, don't we?" Aubrey asked.   
"No, the Potter's are going to take him. You can go along if you'd like, Aubrey." Dad explained as he walked over to the stove and grabbed a piece of bacon.   
"I'm sure Sirius doesn't want his dull cousin tagging along." Aubrey joked.   
"Yes, I do! Do you remember James, Aubrey?" I asked, finishing my breakfast.   
"Vaguely. He's the one with the really messed up hair?" Aubrey smiled.   
"Yeah, that's James down to a point." Dad sat down across from us with coffee.   
"Sirius, the Potters are here!" Mum called from upstairs. I ran out the door to meet them.   
"Good morning, Sirius." James's mother called from beside the automobile.   
"Good morning, Aunt Taylene." I said to her as I walked to where James and his father were standing. "Good morning, Uncle Richie. Hey, James."   
"Hey, Sirius." James smiled at me.   
"Good morning, Sirius. You almost ready?" Uncle Richard asked me.   
"Yeah, Mum made sure I was all packed up this morning. Is it all right if my cousin Aubrey comes along?" I asked, pleading.   
"Sure, your Dad can't can he?" Uncle Richard responded.   
"No, he's got to go to the Ministry...and when Aubrey's done he's going to join father." I explained.  
"Taylene!" My mother yelled at James's mother from the upstairs window.   
"Kassidy!" Aunt Taylene called back. "Come down here this instant." She ordered. My mother appearated down to the front yard, without breaking a sweat. 

"Oh, our little boys are growing up!" she cooed. Good grief.   
"Do you mean James and Sirius or Richard and Lucifer?" Mother joked.   
"I resent that, Kass." Uncle Richard walked over to join them as my dad came   
out.   
"Excited?" James sighed from beside me.   
"Yeah, you?" I answered.   
  
"Of course. Do you think we'll be in the same house, Sirius?" James asked. "I mean, we've known each other forever and I don't want to...to not see you everyday and all."   
"We will be, James. Besides if we weren't then we'd still see each other, you know?" I said.   
"Yeah, I guess your right. What about Remus Lupin, that boy we met in Diagon Alley?" James asked, hopeful.   
"I hope. He seems nice." I nodded. James smiled. "What about Peter, do you think he's brave enough to be in Gryffindor?" I asked, and James laughed.   
"I don't know. He said he was too afraid to play Qudditch because, he didn't want to get knocked off. I really want to be in Gryffindor though." James said.   
"Me too. What about those girls? Think we can get some good tricks on them?" I grinned wickedly, joined shortly by James's grin.   
"Yeah..." He laughed.   
"Come on boys, we best be off." Dad came over, tapping us both on the back.   
"Be good, no mischief first year...then we'll talk depending on your test scores." He looked serious for a minute. "Have fun, both of you." He hugged James, and then me. "Be good...I mean it, Sirius." He released me and my Mother walked over.   
"Pay attention, write if you need anything, be good, do well...and for   
goodness sakes stay out of trouble!" Mother chided both of us. She hugged   
James. "Be good or your mother and I will wallop you both with broom!" She   
hugged me. "Please, Sirius? Be good this year at least?"   
"I will, Mum. You all act like I'll blow up the school or something." I joked.   
"I wouldn't put it past you. Sirius, don't get any ideas." Mum let go of me.   
"I was kidding!" I screeched.   
"I know." She smiled, herding me into the car. "Have fun, you two. Write me when you get there." She shut the door. "Your Dad put your trunk in the back, have fun and _please_ stay out of trouble."   
"Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad." I called out the window as Aubrey piled in the back with James and I.  
"Bye, son. Bye, James." Dad smiled.   
"Bye Uncle Lucifer, Bye Aunt Kassidy." James called from my side. We pulled out of my front yard, and I saw my Dad hug my mother and walk inside. It hit me that I wouldn't see them for a whole year, almost...I was in heaven!  
~*Peter*~  
"Wake up, sleepyhead." Mother's warm voice echoed into my restless mind. She was standing over me with a tray of my favorite breakfast foods and wearing a warm smile.   
"Morning, Mum." I said tiredly. I sat up and she put the tray on my lap. "Thank you."  
"No problem, Peter. Now, eat up and when your ready come outside and we'll be off to the Platform." She hugged me, nearly knocking over the glass of orange juice.   
"OK." I ate hurriedly, wanting desperately to finish and get to the platform. Once I finished I jumped out of bed, with surprising energy and walked to my wardrobe. I opened the solid oak doors of the wardrobe and took out some   
jeans and a tee-shirt, then I slipped my black robe over the top and laced up my tennis shoes. I grabbed my trunk, and dropped it as soon as I realized how heavy it was. I decided to push it outside, and in doing so it took me about ten minutes.   
"Need some help with that?" My mother walked out carrying the car keys.   
"Please," I rubbed my forehead. She took out her wand and lifted the trunk into the back-seat of the car, without breaking a sweat. "Where's dad?"  
"He's at work, Peter. He won't be able to see you off, you know?" Mother said.   
"Yeah, I know. Should we go then?" I asked, wanting to leave. To go to Hogwarts was a triumphant time in a child's life, especially mine. I was grateful that I could go, and wanted to make sure I was there on the Hogwarts Express.  
"If you want. Come on." She smiled, and got in the drivers side of the car. I hoped into the passengers side, smiling. "You seem happy...your growing up into such a lovely young man." Mum said and I blushed. "Your going to have   
seven good years at Hogwarts and I bet you make friends right off."   
"I hope so, Mum." I confessed. She turned on the car and pulled out of our driveway. I thought about what she said about making friends right off. I remembered James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin...oh and those   
girls...maybe I would make friends. Maybe this would be the start of seven good years. Maybe this would be the beginning of my life...!   
~*Corina*~  
  
"CORINA! GET IN THE SHOWER NOW IF YOU WANT TO TAKE ONE! I MEAN IT, CORINA!   
GET OUT OF BED! OUT! NOW!" My mother screamed into my door, which was shut, and just as well, really.  
"ALL RIGHT MOTHER!" I yelled back, sitting up. I could see why she was telling me to get a shower now, if my brothers got in before me I'd never get one. Sighing, heavily, I got out of my nice comfortable bed, and grabbed my change of clothes. I walked to our bathroom, sleepily. I adjusted the knobs on the shower, and let the cold water finish what my mother's shrill voice had started. After I had finished with my shower, and changed into my jeans and tee-shirt, and new robes I walked down to the kitchen for breakfast.   
"Corina your going to catch cold if you leave your hair wet. Go and dry it!" My mother warned as she poured pancake mix onto the pan she was using.   
"I'm fine mother." I mumbled slumping into my seat at the table.   
"You won't be telling me that when your coughing at Hogwarts and can't come home from there." She kept talking as she made pancakes, not facing me.   
"They have an adequate nurse at Hogwarts, Linda. I assure you nothing will happen to Corina that she won't be able to fix." My father entered the room, and sat at his normal seat at the table. That's when I remembered my promise to my brothers the night before. They could get killed, or my parents could ground them and yell at them until time ended, and I decided since my brothers never go through with anything this was a passing faze.   
"I'm sure they do, Murray, but she's my daughter and I don't want her to catch a cold. Now, eat both of you." Mother put a plate with two pancakes in front of each of us.   
"Mum, thanks for worrying...,but I'll be fine." I poured some syrup on mine, as my Dad reached for the butter. "Can I have some milk?"  
"What am I your servant?" She shook her head, and at the same time poured me a glass.   
"Thank you." I praised as she set the glass down in front of me.   
"Can I have some coffee, dear?" My father asked.   
"You have two legs, go and get it yourself." Mother said, as she too got him his cup of coffee.   
"Thank you." He winked at me as she set the cup down on the table.   
"Where are those boys?" My mother went upstairs. Seconds later I could hear her yelling to my brothers to get out of bed. After a few more seconds my brothers footsteps could be heard rushing down the steps. Daimon and Chris, who both looked nearly the same with messy hair and sleepy eyes, rushed down the steps.   
"Moring Dad, Morning Corina." They both said as they rushed to their seats.   
"Morning. I have some things to attend to, I'll be back in a few seconds." My dad walked up the stairs, probably to his study.   
"Oi, Corina guess what?" Chris asked, sounding as if he had something impressive to say.   
"What, Chris?" I asked, drinking some of my milk.   
"Well, you sound enthusiastic. Anyway, we've decided to take you under our wing...and show you the secret passageway we found last year." Chris smiled, proud.   
"Oh." I responded. They both looked shocked that I wasn't happy about this.   
"You should be happy, you know smiling and such?" Damion drank some orange juice that he got out of the refrigerator.   
"OK...I'm happy, and I'm smiling." I pulled a fake smile across my face.   
"Funny, that was," Chris grumbled. "Look, do you want to see it or not?"   
"Yes, I do. I've got to go finish packing." I jumped up, lying. I ran up the stairs, and into my room. I was really, really happy. Today, I would get away from watching my younger brothers, and listening to my mother give me orders and complain, and I would get to learn more spells. I looked into the mirror above my dresser, and saw I looked older somehow then before. My blue eyes seemed out of place amongst my dark black hair and my pale skin gave a   
somewhat vampiric persona about my features.   
"CORINA! HURRY UP, GET YOUR TRUNK DOWN HERE! WE'RE LEAVING!" My mother called. I shook my head, and lugged my trunk down the steps.   
"We'll bring it out to the car." Damion offered as he and Chris took the trunk out of my hands and together heaved it out the door.   
"Corina, hurry out to the car." My mother ordered. I looked over at her, she was dragging my little brother Steven by the hand. My five year old brother Samuel, and my eight year old brother Michael were following close behind her. "Now." She glared at me and I walked out to the car.   
"Hurry and get in, Corina." My dad got in the drivers seat of the car as I jumped in the back. The only reason the tiny little car fit every member of my family was because, Father had used magic to make it larger, though you could not tell from the outside.   
"Sit down Steven." My mother commanded as she, and my three little brothers got in the car. Not to long after Damion and Chris jumped in, one on either side of me.   
"Let's go, Dad." Chris said happily, and Dad turned the key. We drove down the road, towards the platform and I remembered the angst I felt last night...a wonderful feeling that my life was just begging.  
~*Ivy's Vision*~  
"Come on. We're gonna be late!" a voice said, pulling Ivy out of a car. They were standing in the middle of a slightly dark street, in front of them stood a lofty house with the lights on upstairs. Ivy looked up and saw the girl in front of her was a fifteen or so, year old Corina. Her black hair was down, waving madly, in the wind. She was wearing a light blue dress and a dark blue cloak. Lily was standing next to her, in a long green dress and red cloak. Ivy looked down a noticed she was in a short purple dress with a long silver sheer dress over it, her own silvery blonde hair swaying in time to the wind.   
After Corina had dragged her out of the car, Emerald got out.   
"Where were we supposed to meet them?" Emerald asked, tossing her auburn hair back. She adjusted the straps on her black dress.  
"They said knock on the door." Lily walked up, and impatiently rapped on the door. Seconds later the door opened, and four boys were standing there. In the light, which wasn't bright, Ivy couldn't get a good look at them. One she was sure had messy hair, the other really long hair, the other short hair and the fourth was shorter and plumper then the rest.   
~*Ivy Reality*~  
Cold. Water. Cold Water. "GET UP YOU LAZY THING!" Sarah's hard voice echoed. She was standing above me with a glass of, well now empty of, water. "Your father is making me take you to school. Well, the train or whatever. Get a move on, your trunks already in the car. Hurry up!" And she left.   
"What a way to start the day." I murmured as I got out of bed. My hair was now, thanks to Sarah's temper, soaking wet. I walked to my dresser and began to brush it. I was too tired to take a shower, so I just brushed it and left it down. I grabbed my long skirt, blouse and robe and put them on. I rushed down the steps, I wouldn't worry about breakfast now, I'd eat something on the train. I ran down the steps, Sarah and her aunt who I had to call Aunt Amy, even if I was not blood related to her.   
"Good morning, Ivy." Aunt Amy smiled at me when I walked down the steps. "You must have grown at least five inches since the last time I saw you." Amy lied.   
"Hey, Aunt Amy." I smiled. "I hurried, Sarah. Do you want to leave now?" I asked, rounding on my stepmother.   
  
"Yes, The only reason I'm taking you, you ungrateful child, is for your father!" Sarah snapped. I looked over at Amy, she looked slightly shocked, but didn't say anything...no one ever said anything.   
"OK, if you want Sarah I'll take her?" Aunt Amy winked at me.   
"Well, all right. Only because, I don't want to be bothered with the little trouble maker. You behave for your AuntAmy...farewell, and good riddance, Ivy." Sarah walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Amy grabbed my arm and shoved me out the door, and we walked to the car.   
"Thanks." I murmured as I got in beside her.   
"Oh, dear I forgot your trunk." She produced her wand from her pocket, and after a few seconds my trunk had been transported outside. "It pays to be a witch."  
"Thanks, Aunt Amy." I said again.   
"Don't mention it, Ivy." She turned the key and we started to back out of the drive. "What kind of music do you like?"   
"I don't know...Sarah never lets me listen to it." I mumbled.   
"Well, then you'll like this!" She turned on the radio. "It's by The Seekers."  
"The people in Qudditich?" I asked, dumbfounded.   
"No, it's a group. Well, you'll find out more at Hogwarts...surely some children will have good taste in music?" She asked, laughing.   
"I don't know, I'm nervous." I confessed.   
"I was too, and look how I turned out? Eh, you know it's OK to be nervous, right?" She swerved to avoid crashing into another car.  
"I guess...it's weird...your much more like a mother to me then Sarah." I sighed, looking out the window.   
  
"Sarah's different. You have to be really close to her to gain her trust, and, darling, sometimes that takes an awful lot." She explained.   
"Why? Why doesn't she trust anyone?" I almost yelled, shocked at the sound of my voice.   
"I don't know, Ivy. No more questions about Sarah...let's get you to the platform." She didn't met my eyes. Or at least I didn't think she met my eyes.   
~*Emerald's Dream*~  
"Don't worry sweetie...Hogwarts will be all right." A man's voice comforted her fear.   
"But, Daddy I don't wanna leave...I love you and Mummy too much to leave." She sobbed into his shirt.   
"Sweetie, if you stay here forever how will you ever become a witch?" The man stroked her hair. 

"I don't need to become a witch there, you can teach me daddy." The girl sobbed some more.   
"Come on, it won't be so bad. We'll write you everyday...and you can come home for all of the holidays." The man continued to attempt to soothe her. There was the sound of an opening door, and both people looked up. A women walked in. "Hello, Allie."   
"Jager...Emmie...come on, let's go eat dinner. I made your favorite, Emmie." The women smiled. The little girl seemed to have forgotten the reason she was on her daddy's lap, jumped off and ran with her parents into the kitchen.   
~*Emerald, now awake.*~  
Was that Jager? Was that what it would have been like? The whole night I'd been having dreams about what might have been...what could have happened. I looked out my window, the sun was rising...time to get up. Then, I remembered I started Hogwarts today! I jumped up, forgetting the dream briefly, and got dressed. I ran into the bathroom brushed me teeth and my hair and then ran down the steps. Arika was sitting there next to Eric.   
"Hey, Emmie." Eric smiled at me.   
"Hi, Eric. Where's Mum?" I asked, sitting down next to them and grabbing a piece of toast from the table.   
"She went somewhere, wouldn't tell me, she said she won't be able to see us off today. She said to tell you that she's sorry and she'll make it up to you. Eric's dad is going to take us, he just went to get some petrol." Arika replied.   
"Why didn't she tell you where she went?" I asked impatiently.   
"I don't know, Emmie. She's really upset about...Jager...and I'm sure she'll talk about it when she's ready. Give her time, Em." Arika stroked my hand. A car horn honked outside. "We already got your trunk, and Davidson." She smiled, Davidson was my black cat.   
"So, we're leaving?" I looked at her dumbfounded.   
"No, we're gonna stay here all day, Emmie. Of course we're going. Come on, Eric's dad is being really generous for taking us." Arika snapped.   
"Let me run up to my room and get something really quick." I ran up the stairs without waiting for an answer. I didn't go into my room, instead I went into my mothers. I got on the floor, reached under the bed and took out her golden box. Even though I knew she wouldn't appreciate me taking her   
pictures, I did it anyway. I took the picture of her and her friends at Hogwarts, and the one of Jager and my father and stuck them into my robe pockets.   
"Hurry up!" Arika called from the downstairs. I quickly tucked the box back under the bed, ran down the steps and walked out the door. Eric's father was sitting in the drivers seat, Eric in the passengers. Arika was holding on of the back-seat doors open. "Come on, get in." She told me, and I hopped in, she followed.   
"Thank you." I said to Eric's dad while buckling my seat belt.   
"Oh no problem, dear." He smiled at me, I could see it in the review mirror. He put the car in gear, and slowly pulled out of our driveway. As we went down the road, I couldn't help but think...if Jager were here, would he be taking us to Hogwarts?   
~*Remus*~  
"Remus, darling?" My mother's soft, morning voice flushed with sleep, woke me.   
"Hmmm...?" I managed to mumble.   
"It's time to get up. Go get ready, we're taking you to the platform." She murmured, and then left me. I hadn't told either of my parents about Ivy knowing about my...condition. They said I shouldn't tell anyone and I didn't want to. But, now that she knew it was easier...And the fact that she didn't care, was wonderful. I got out of bed, wondering. How did she know? Well, I would worry about that when I saw her. I dressed hurriedly, and then ran downstairs.   
"Good morning, Remus." My father greeted me with a plate of biscuits. I sat down at the table and began to put some butter and jam onto one of the biscuits.   
"Are you all packed?" My mother asked as she entered the kitchen.   
"Yes, I finished last night." I told her in-between bites of biscuit.   
"Good boy." My father ruffed my hair.   
"Now, Remus...Dumbeldore is going to want to see you when you arrive and he'll fill you in on how they...they're going to control you...during your time." My mothers voice shook. "Then you'll get sorted."  
"What house are you aiming for son?" My father put down his paper.   
"Gryffindor I suppose." I said, my dad's house had been Gryffindor. "I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...so long as it's not Slytherin."   
"That's my boy." My dad beamed at me. My mother sat down and began to eat her breakfast.   
"You'll love Hogwarts once you get there. My best seven years were spent at that school." She smiled. "And you have that charming little friend...Ivy, right?" She winked at me.   
"Who's this Ivy?" My father asked grinning.   
"One of them children I met in Diagon Alley. Remember I told you when I got home?" I grabbed another biscuit.   
"Oh yes...I believe I know Mr. Potter...he's in the Ministry I believe. I met him at a benefit last year...his wife is quiet nice." My dad explained.   
"Well, what time do you have to be at the Platform, Remus?" I believe my mother tried to change the subject.   
"Sometime around eleven. It's ten fifteen now." I answered.   
"We better go then, don't want to get caught in the muggle Sunday traffic." My father said. "I'll go get your trunk." And with that he went upstairs.   
"Remus, I want you to write us everyday. Promise, me?" My mother asked as soon as my father had gone up the stairs.   
"I will." I reassured her. She seemed a bit more relaxed now. My dad came down the steps, lugging my trunk the whole way.   
"Let's be off, then. Don't wanna be late, now do we?" He walked over to the counter and grabbed his keys. My Mom put all the dishes in the sink and then we both followed my father outside. He got in the front, Mom beside him and then me in the back. When we were pulling away from the house I saw some of the kids in the village, the ones who deserted me when they knew what I was, they looked at our retreating car, with worried faces. Why would they be worried about me going to Hogwarts? We're they worried I'd come back and curse them? Probably. Then I saw Damon getting in the car with his parents...and he had a trunk.   
Was he going to Hogwarts, too?   
"Yes, Remus. Damon's going to Hogwarts." My mother sounded as if she read my mind. She must have seen me looking out the window at someone I grew up with as a friend, turning out we were never friends at all.   
"Oh..." I mouthed.   
"Dumbeldore's already forbidden him to tell anyone about you, don't worry sweetie." She said kindly. I didn't reply, just looked out the window as we journeyed to Kings Cross. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ 

PLEASE R/R!!!!!  



End file.
